Her Sacrifice
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: There's a new senshi in town. This girl can become two different senshi from two different courts! Kinmoku and our Earth! Why? What's happening that she needs to accept this as her destiny? After all, it's her sacrifice that will benefit all.
1. Prologue

**_Authoress Note: I know that I'm working on other stories, but this one idea wouldn't let me alone! GOMEN MINNA-SAN!!!!! Anyways, this is just the prologue. The legend will come after and then the_**

**_real story starts. It will be fast paced to get to the seasons that I want to work with the best, so please don't be afraid to ask any questions. As well, we need the past bits to help us understand out lovely_**

**_duel senshi! :) So, read and review and enjoy! Oh, and if you want to flame me that's fine, I needed to roast a few marshmallows anyways. Oh, and this is a slight crossover with Inuyasha, but it is_**

**_mostly with our lovely Sailor Senshi so that's why it's not in the crossover section._**

Speach

_Thoughts/Flashback/Visons_

**_Telepathy_**

**Disclaimer: This will apply throughout my story!!! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A woman screamed. A shadow moved silently and swiftly. An attack rang through the air.

"Star Softly Yell."

It was said, not yelled, yet held just as much power. The monster that was draining the woman's energy evaporated into nothingness. The woman fell but was caught by said shadow. With much effort, she looked up into

mahogany eyes.

"W-Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"I am a friend of this world." said the shadow.

The woman fainted and the shadow carefully put her up on the nearby park bench, calling for emergency services while she did so. Hidden in the shadows she was, watching, making sure that the woman was taken care of.

Nodding to herself, she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

**_End Note: I know, it was incredibly short, but that's the way I work my prologues! So review, or flame, to your hearts desire!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Authoress Note: Okay, so I've taken forever to update this but here it is! And, I'm also trying to work on my other fanfics, but as we all know, by plot monkey's are ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE! Stupid things just can't stay still! *ahem* ANYWAYS here's the long awaited Chapter 1. :D**_

_**I also forgot to mention, that this is a slight crossover with Inuyasha (incase you missed that somehow in the disclaimer). I dunno how that happened, but it is, so deal with it. Although, mostly this will all take place in the Sailor Moon plot line.... I think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR INUYASHA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!**_

'Normal'

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A girl with ruby red hair yawned widely.

"Tamiko-chan! Time to get up!" called a voice.

Kou Tamiko sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Hai!" she called back.

She hopped out of bed and went into her private bathroom to wash up for the new day.

Downstairs, a young woman around Tamiko's own age was making up some toast to go with their eggs. She heard the shower going and nodded to herself. Not ten minutes later came the sound of feet on the staircase as

Tamiko came down. She giggled at the sight before her. Her best friend and roommate was standing there, half covered in flour. Said roommate glared at Tamiko with her medium blue eyes. Tamiko grinned.

"Usagi-chan, perhaps you should go and get cleaned up?" suggested Tamiko as she sat down to eat.

Tsukino Usagi sat down in front of her and shook her head.

"No way. Cold eggs are yucky." she said, digging in.

Tamiko giggled.

"And why, pray tell, are you covered in flour when you were just making eggs and toast? Hm?" asked Tamiko.

Usagi blushed lightly.

"You know you can't lie to me." teased Tamiko.

Usagi sighed and grinned.

"I wanted to make you a cake, so I got up extra early today." she said.

"A cake?" asked Tamiko, genuinely curious.

Usagi gaped at the girl.

"You seriously don't remember what today is, do you?" the blond asked her red haired friend.

Tamiko shook her head.

"TAMIKO-CHAN! It's your birthday today!" cried Usagi.

Tamiko flinched at the high pitch that the girl used, but suddenly burst into giggles when her friend finished her sentence.

"Oh Kami! How did I manage to forget that!?" she asked, clutching her side.

Usagi laughed along with her.

"I dunno, but we'd better eat or else we'll be late." she said.

Tamiko nodded and slowly their giggles and laughs subsided. They quickly ate their breakfast and then finished their morning routines before heading off to their school, Juuban Junior High.

* * *

The two girls sighed but bid each other fare well. They were both in the 8th grade, but they were in different classes. Usagi was in 8-2 and Tamiko was in 8-1. Tamiko sighed as she sat down in her seat near the back of the

class. In all actuality, she sat at the very back right hand corner, so as to avoid the rest of her classmates. She wasn't friends with any of them, for some reason. They all seemed to bother her and she preferred the girls that

Usagi hung out with in 8-2. She glared at her desk as she found a note had been thrust on it. Her mahogany eyes narrowed to slits when she read what was on it. Crumpling the paper, she looked up to see two boys, a few

months older than herself, nodding at her. She glowered at them and tossed the note in the garbage. This was what bothered her. Boys gave her love notes daily, as did some girls, and the rest of the class simply ignored her.

She sighed and let her head thump onto her desk.

_At least Setsuna-chan isn't quite so crazy as them._ she thought to herself.

Meioh Setsuna was the other roommate of the two girls. The three of them lived together in the small house a few blocks from the school. Setsuna was elder than the two girls, in fact, she wasn't even in school any longer.

However, she had seen the two girls once, when they were both in the orphanage, and had adopted them into her own home. Sadly, lately she hadn't been home quite so much, and Usagi and Tamiko missed her greatly.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom was opened and their sensei, Hiwari Rika, walked in. She turned to the class and they immediately settled down. She eyed Tamiko for a moment before nodding to herself.

"Alright class, settle down and pull out your English Language textbooks to page 234." she said.

The class groaned, aside from the select few who enjoyed the subject.

* * *

Usagi sat down in her class and was mauled by her best friend, Osaka Naru.

"Guess what!?" gasped her friend.

Usagi blinked before her friend went on.

"There was another attack last night! A strange woman saved my sister's cousin's friend!" said Naru excitedly, "She said that it was the same woman who has been rumoured to be fighting these monsters!"

Usagi looked excited, but she was really thinking.

_Could it really be Tamiko-chan? She keeps sneaking out late when she thinks I'm asleep. I wish Setsuna-chan was home so I could ask her._ sighed Usagi.

Naru looked at her friend. Normally Usagi was full of cheerfulness, but today she seemed kinda distracted.

"Ne, Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naru.

Usagi blinked and looked at her friend.

"I'm just missing Setsuna-chan." she said.

Naru knew that she was talking about her other roommate and 'adoptive mother,' although Setsuna had refused to let them call her such.

"Oh. Did she leave again?" asked Naru.

"Hai. She said that she might be gone for a few months this time." sighed Usagi.

Naru hugged her friend as their sensei, Haruna Sayuri, walked into the classroom.

"Settle down and pay attention." she said.

Everybody returned to their seats.

* * *

A woman screamed. It was followed by two other's. A shadow ran swiftly towards them, leaping across building tops to gain speed. She landed before the monster and noticed another person with it. This man was wearing a

grey uniform trimmed in red. He had short, curly blond hair and icy blue eyes. He smirked at the shadow.

"So, you did come." he said, "Who are you?"

The shadow smirked.

"A friend of this world, sworn to defend the innocent. Sailor Star Destroyer. Stage on!" she said.

She turned towards the man.

"To whom am I speaking to?" she inquired.

The man looked at her. Her long ruby red hair was pulled into two loops on either side of her head, with the remainder trailing down to her knees. Her mahogany eyes were guarded and he could not tell their emotion. She

was wearing a revealing fuku. It consisted of mostly black leather: thigh high boots, short-shorts, triangle top, upper arm length gloves, and sailor scarf. She also wore a criss-cross belt across her abdomen in black with a

golden star in the center where they met. Her tiara ran straight across her forehead and held a star in the center. She had a star with a long bottom point and two feathers on her chest, and she wore no other markers, not

even earrings.

"Jadeite, the first of Beryl-sama's Shittenou." he said.

"And who is Beryl?" asked Star Destroyer.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes at the senshi.

"Beryl-_sama_ is the great ruler of the Dark Kingdom. She has come to this planet to take it over and become the Queen of the universe." he said, "But enough talk. Get her!"

He yelled the last bit at the monster before he vanished in a spark of fire. The monster, er, youma, charged the lone senshi. Star Destroy smirked as she leapt out of the way. She was glad she had learned something over the

years. Suddenly, however, it stuck out a vine and caught her form, trapping her as if she was against a cross. Another vine, with a sharp point at the tip, charged her form.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A golden blur of light streaked through the youma and it was turned into dust. Star Destroyer fell to the ground, panting for lost breath. She looked up and was slightly stunned, as was the senshi before her. Before her stood

a young woman her own age wearing a fuku of her own. She wore a white body suit with a blue skirt attached at her hips. Her knee high boots were pointed at the knees with crescent moons at the tips, while the boots

themselves were red. Her front and back bows and the banding to her gloves were red, as was her chocker and the jewel in her golden v-shaped tiara. There were rubies in her odango's on top of her head and she had a blue

sailor scarf. On her front bow was a locket with a star and five colored gems. She wore drop down pearl crescent moon earrings. She extended a white gloved hand to the other senshi. Star Destroyer took it and was helped

up.

"I'm Sailor Moon." introduced the new senshi.

"I am Sailor Star Destroyer. Thank you, Sailor Moon, for saving me." she said.

Sailor Moon nodded, her golden hair dancing in the breeze and her medium blue eyes laughing. Star Destroyer's own red hair was intermingled with Sailor Moon's.

"We shall see each other again. Adieu." said Star Destroyer as she leapt away.

She knew where to find this senshi friend of hers, so she returned home for the night.

* * *

_**End Note: So, just please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't mind if you flame, 'cause I'm looking forward to roasting some marshmallows again!! So, please review (or flame) and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authoress Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D So here is the long awaited Chapter 2. And yes, I am TRYING to update my other stories but I have so MUCH work to do for school that it's getting ridiculous. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!**_

_Thinking_

Talking

**_Telepathy_**

**

* * *

**

Tamiko woke up early the next morning and sat up, noticing a package on her desk. Knowing that it hadn't been there when she'd snuck back into her room the night before, she went to it and read the tag on

it.

_**Sailor Star Destroyer,**_

_**You have been chosen by the fates and destiny to lead a double path. Inside this package is a transformation wand for this very planet. You were born for this, you were born **_**here**_** for**_

_**this. Your duty, as I'm sure you are aware of, is to be the sacrifice to save all. Should you have any questions, call my name trice and I shall appear.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time**_

Tamiko stared at the note. Sure, since she had awoken as Sailor Star Destroyer, she had known what her duty was. It was only recently that she had been getting all of her memories back and she silently

cursed the time senshi, knowing that it was her fault. At the same time, she also knew that meant that she was cursing her dear friend, so she stopped and sighed. She knew that this was her destiny. It had

been last time and she had refused, thus allowing for such a terrible thing to happen. She shook her head.

_I refuse to run any longer._ she said to herself as she opened the package.

Inside was a delicately wrapped senshi wand. It was green and blue and had gold trimmings. She knew the symbol at the top, a plus sign within a circle, was the sign of Earth, thus its princess. She also knew

that taking this up meant that she would not only be Star Destroyer, but Sailor Earth as well. She sighed, understanding the other implication of this. She tentatively grabbed the wand and there was a small

flash of light. She turned and saw the Earth mark intertwined with her own olive mark. It soon faded, after it let her know that her destiny had been accepted. There was a knock on her door. She opened it and

found Usagi, grinning at her. Usagi pounced on her. The two tumbled to the floor.

"I knew it was you!" laughed Usagi hysterically, "I knew it had to be you!"

Tamiko giggled and hid the new wand from her friend.

"But of course? Who else is this good looking in that type of a fuku?" laughed Tamiko.

Usagi giggled then frowned. She got up and sat on Tamiko's bed. Tamiko frowned at Usagi and rolled over to her stomach to look at her friend.

"Usagi?" she asked.

"You know, I remember everything. I asked Luna if I had been reborn, ya know, 'cause of my dreams." said Usagi, "She gave me back all of my memories, unlocked them for me."

Tamiko gasped and got up and hugged her friend. Usagi clung to Tamiko as a few tears made themselves known as a woman with long dark blue hair up in four odango's peered in.

"Luna-sama, you can come in." said Tamiko as she wiped the few tears from her friends face.

Luna came in, in her human form. She was currently wearing something that obviously came from Setsuna's closet, yet it looked like it was made for her. It was a tight fitting black dress that fell to the tops of

her knees with sleeves that went to her wrists. Over top was a mini jacket with looser sleeves and a few decorative buttons. The jacket was a soft yellow and the buttons lavender. She was also borrowing

Setsuna's slippers, the garnet ones. She curtsied to the two girls.

"So, you remember as well?" Luna asked the red haired girl.

Tamiko nodded.

"Hai. I remember." she said, "I've known for a while that I was Sailor Star Destroyer. The rest came to me recently."

Luna nodded.

"There is no school today. I was hoping to take Usagi-hime for a walk later." she said.

Tamiko nodded. Usagi and her both had each other as the number one speed dial on their cell phones. Usagi would call if something came up. Usagi nodded and released Tamiko and stood.

"I'll see you for supper? Don't forget that we're supposed to be at some kind of important event for Setsuna-chan." said Usagi.

Tamiko nodded.

"Hai, the Valentin Memorial Ceremony and Ball. I've got everything set up for us." she said, "Go and have some fun with Luna-sama."

Usagi smiled and nodded and bounced out of the room. Luna curtsied to Tamiko before shutting the door. Tamiko's smile faded and her eyes dimmed as she was brought back to the past in her memories while

she fell back on her bed.

* * *

**Memory Flash**

_The girl had her long red hair up in loops on either side of her head. She was wearing a formal looking gown from her home world as she ran along the silver and marble corridor of the palace she was staying in._

_She was running away from some of the courtiers of this world, who had spoken out of turn. Her mahogany eyes shed tears as she ran, for she had never had to deal with something quite like that before. All_

_the courtiers back at her home world were kind enough to keep that to themselves until she was out of hearing range. She heaved as she finally came to a stop near a darkened corridor. She leaned against one_

_of the pillars as the sobs wracked her body and she crumpled to the floor. She tucked herself tightly against the pillar. She heard foot falls and began to panic. She didn't want anybody, let alone those who lived_

_in this palace to see her in her weak moment. She stood and began to run again. Shouts were made and she heard a foot fall behind hers that was slowly catching up. She ran faster than she thought was_

_possible in her dress. Turning a corner she slid, having lost her footing. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she prepared to catch herself from a potentially painful fall. However, she landed on something fairly soft_

_rather than the hard marble of the corridor floor. She felt herself being lifted up and set back on her feet. Opening her eyes, she gasped. Mahogany met with swirling light green._

**End Memory Flash

* * *

**

Tamiko sat up, swiftly wiping her cheeks to rid them of the tears. Why had she remembered that particular night? She sighed and raked a hand through her sleep tousled hair. Sighing, she got up and combed it

out before putting it in her signature loops. Then she changed her clothes, opting for a beautiful red summer dress, made her bed and went downstairs to grab something to eat. Once she had finished her

breakfast, she sighed and decided that she needed to go for a walk to clear her head.

* * *

Tamiko was peacefully enjoying her walk by a lake in the park when she heard some loud noises and a scream. Narrowing her eyes, she ran towards the noise while others ran away. She hid behind a tree and

looked to her left to see what was there. A strange flowery youma was sucking the energy out of several people. Thrusting her hand into the air, Tamiko cried out a phrase that hadn't been heard in over 10,000

years.

"Earth Prism Power! Make up!" she cried.

A flash of green ribbons and blue sparkles and she was dressed similarly to Sailor Moon. Her hair was in its usually style, but she had bows at the tops of the loops, in blue. She wore a white body suit with a

green skirt attached at her hips. Her boots were flats that rose to mid-shin and tied up. They were blue. her gloves were white and reached her elbows with the right banding in blue and the left in green. Her

front bow was green and her back blue. The locket on her bow was a green and blue swirl. Her chocker was green and she wore a green stud and a blue stud in each ear (making two earrings per ear). On her

head she wore a v-shaped golden tiara with a green gem in the middle. She smiled as she stepped out.

"Who're you?" asked the youma.

_Apparently some can talk._ thought Tamiko.

"I am the senshi of this world, Sailor Earth!" she cried.

The youma dropped the civilians and advanced on Earth with super speed. Just barely dodging out of the way, she called up her attack.

"Element Fusion!" she cried.

Her powers of green and blue swirled around her to create a swirling ball similar to Earth when seen from space. Narrowing her eyes, she launched her attack, sending it flying like an underhanded baseball pitch.

The youma screamed but did not disintegrate. Earth frowned. A voice floated through her head.

_**You will have to learn how to properly control these powers, so you shall start from the beginning.**_ it told her.

She silently cursed Pluto, knowing that it was her, again. She dodged out of the way of the next attack as another voice rang clear.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The glowing disc sliced through the air easily reaching the youma and causing it to vanish into moon dust. Earth looked up to see the senshi catch her tiara and replace it on her head. She smiled as Sailor Moon

came over and gave her a hand up.

"So, we need to talk, ne?" she replied.

Earth smiled and nodded, her ruby red hair bouncing along. Sailor Moon nodded and leapt away, closely followed by Sailor Earth.

When they reached home they sat down in the living room with a cool soda each.

"So, what was that all about?" asked Usagi.

"You remember how in the past a noble from Earth was asked to step in and become the next heir?" asked Tamiko.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Well, that was my fault. The fates had chosen for me to become the Princess of Earth, as well as my previous station." said Tamiko, "However, I refused and thus lead to the downfall of the Silver Millennium."

Usagi stared at Tamiko, who simply nodded while sipping on her soda.

"Hai. It's the truth. This time, I did not run away, but accepted what I was destined to do. I already have a handle on my birth right, so I must now learn how to handle my new powers." said Tamiko, "Thus,

Sailor Star Destroyer won't be seen for quite some time."

Usagi giggled and smiled.

"Well, no matter. That was the past and this is our present and future." she said, stunning Tamiko, "We'll work together and save them. I'll keep Sailor Star Destroyer a secret though."

Tamiko nodded slowly.

"You forgive me?" she asked.

Usagi sipped her soda and nodded.

"Of course! I'd have done the same thing had I been in your position back then. We were entirely different people." said Usagi.

Tamiko giggled.

"I know. I used to be such a cry baby that my baby sister would take over sometimes for me." she said, "And you were entirely too serious, even when you were younger."

Usagi nodded.

"And now we are reversed. I'm the cry baby and you're too serious." she said.

Tamiko nodded and sipped her soda. Usagi snorted soda out her nose.

"S-See?!" she gasped as she started to cough and laugh at the same time.

Tamiko giggled at Usagi and nodded. They paused as they heard the door bell. Tamiko set down her soda and went to the door. She opened it and was somewhat surprised.

"S-Setsuna-chan?" she asked as she let the woman into the house.

Long forest green hair, magenta eyes, tanned skin, and a deep red suit completed the look. She was carrying a large bag with her. Usagi ran into the hall and smiled.

"Setsuna-chan!" she yelled before leaping onto the elder woman.

Meioh Setsuna laughed as she caught the petite girl and twirled her once before setting her down on the ground.

* * *

_**Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, yes it was short, and no it wasn't beta-d. So, if you find any mistakes, let me know. Feel free to review and I'm still waiting on some flames so I can ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!! :d Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authoress Note: Hey there! I'm so sorry that this is a slowly updating story. TT I truly have most of the chapters done, but as we all know, life gets in the way (plus I'm a college student). Hehe, so no real excuse except for life. Anyways! On with the story!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except maybe the plot and my own, made up characters. Besides, if I owned, would I be writing FANfiction? Therefore, I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Setsuna-chan, what are you doing back so early?" asked Tamiko.

The trio had gone and moved into the dining room. Luna was upstairs preparing Setsuna's room for her return. Setsuna leaned over and ruffled Tamiko's hair gently, earning a cute pout from the younger woman.

"I felt that I was needed here, nothing more." she said vaguely.

The two younger women at the table shared a glance before looking back at Setsuna.

"Uh huh. Sure you did, Setsuna-chan." said Tamiko.

"You were at the Time Gates again, right?" asked Usagi.

Setsuna nodded.

"There is something suspicious going on. I thought I'd come home early and check it out." she said, "A strange but familiar energy."

The two younger females before her burst into giggles and laughter. Setsuna seemed confused.

"You forgot that you gave me the wand for Earth already?" asked Tamiko.

"No, but it is energy that is different from that." said Setsuna, "Slightly, but still different. I am the Senshi of Time after all, I know all the signatures."

The two stopped laughing. They looked at each other. Then another woman entered the room.

"The room is ready." she said.

Setsuna eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Ah! That must be it!" exclaimed Tamiko.

Everybody turned to her.

"You might've felt Luna-sama becoming her human self. Even during the Silver Millennium she was in cat form as it was easiest to get around that way." said Tamiko.

Usagi understood and nodded.

"So, with her becoming her human self that would've meant that she was ready to accept her destiny, one as Sailor Mau." said Usagi, "So her powers would have flared momentarily because of it."

Setsuna closed her eyes and her powers seemed to focus on Luna, who looked nervous. Setsuna sighed and rose from the table.

"It appears that you two are right. I suppose I best return to the Time Gates then." she said.

Tamiko and Usagi looked sad. Setsuna walked around the table and hugged them.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine, Tamiko-chan." said Setsuna, "And Usagi-chan, don't go and get all depressed. I'll be back soon."

Tamiko and Usagi nodded and the woman smiled before standing. She looked at Luna.

"Take care of them." she said.

Luna nodded.

"I will." she said.

Setsuna nodded and then held her wand in the air.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!" she cried.

Black ribbons and garnet sparkles accompanied her transformation. When it was finished, Sailor Pluto stood holding her Time Key.

"See you later then." she said as she vanished in garnet light.

The two nodded and then yawned.

"Go to bed you two. Tomorrow is a school day." said Luna.

Tamiko and Usagi nodded and went off to bed.

* * *

"Shabon Spray!"

Dense fog filled the classroom. Three senshi smiled at each other briefly before returning to the youma that they were fighting.

"Element Fusion!" cried one.

The swirling energy ball of blue and green shot towards the youma, who screeched on impact, giving away its position to the leader of the trio.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she cried.

The golden glowing disc shot forth and erased the youma from existence. The fog slowly faded, but the senshi were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Up on a roof top three young women were meeting. One had deep blue hair in a pixie cut with guarded blue eyes. The other two smiled at her.

"I'm Kou Tamiko. Sailor Earth." said the red haired one, her long red hair up in two loops on either side of her head.

"And I'm Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon." said the blond haired one, her long blond hair up in twin odango's on either side of her head with the remainder trailing down to her knees.

The blue haired girl smiled.

"Mizuno Ami. Sailor Mercury." she said.

Usagi cheered and jumped on the poor girl. Tamiko shook her head as Usagi started to talk excitedly to the other girl. She smiled at them as she waved her fare well and walked back down to the ground. Once out of the

cram school, Crystal Academy, she sighed as the wind tugged at her hair.

* * *

_She sat crying on a swing in the furthest section of the gardens in her palace. Her red hair was matted as she was sitting in the rain. She could faintly hear calls of her name, but since nobody knew of this section of the_

_garden, this hidden section, she knew that they wouldn't find her unless she called out to them. She pushed her feet off the ground and swung back and forth as she sobbed silently. Suddenly, her swing stopped and warm_

_arms enveloped around her, shielding her from the rain. With a gasp she turned and pushed on the other person, sending them both to the ground._

_"H-How did you find me?" she asked._

_The other person replied without looking up._

_"I followed your relaxing scent." they said._

_She was confused until the person looked up. Mahogany clashed with swirling light green._

**

* * *

**

Tamiko wiped her eyes. She was sitting on a swing in a park about an hour's drive away from home. This was a traditional garden and she loved the serenity she got from it. She smiled sadly at the irony of it. She sighed as

she looked up, only to quickly become drenched in water. She blinked her eyes and realized that it was raining. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Whatever. Like Usagi-chan said, the past is just that, the past. Now is our present and future and I will fight with and for her to protect it._ thought Tamiko as she stood and shook herself off a little.

She went and took the next bus back home.

* * *

Usagi was pacing worriedly. Ami and Luna were sitting on the couch, watching her.

"I'm sure that Tamiko-san is fine." said Ami, "She's a senshi after all, right?"

Usagi paused and nodded. Suddenly, the trio heard the door open. They ran into the hall to see a fairly drenched Tamiko enter.

"I'm home." she said softly, not expecting anybody to be there.

She gasped in surprise as a body crashed into her, toppling both of them to the floor. She looked up and mahogany met with angry blue.

"You just up and left without telling us where you were going! I thought you went home so I wasn't worried until I came home and Luna said that you weren't here, nor had you been!" said Usagi.

Ami helped Luna to pick the two girls up and off of the wet floor.

"Usagi-san, perhaps we should go and work on our homework while Luna-san and Tamiko-san talk." suggested Ami.

Usagi nodded and hugged Tamiko fiercely before she left, whispering to Tamiko as she did. Tamiko's eyes widened and she watched Ami drag the blond haired girl up the stairs to said blonde's room. Tamiko turned to Luna,

who had begun to undress the soaked girl. She watched as Luna worked and soon she was standing nude in the door way. Luna quickly put on a towel over her and lead her to the bathroom, where a bath had been drawn.

Once Tamiko was in the tub and warming up, Luna spoke.

"Where did you go and what were you thinking of?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"I went to a traditional park, sat on a swing." said Tamiko in a ghost-like voice.

Luna nodded, seeming to understand as she gently washed the young woman and helped her to dry off. Once Tamiko was in warm pyjama's she started to shiver. Luna took her temperature and shook her head.

"If you want to be alone to think, that's fine. Just, bring your umbrella next time." she said, "You have a fever. Go on to bed and I'll bring up some warm soup for you."

Tamiko nodded and went up to her room in the attic. She settled into her bed and quickly fell asleep. When Luna came back up, it was without the soup, as if she knew that Tamiko wasn't going to eat it anyway. She sighed

as she put a damp, cool cloth on the girl's forehead before going back downstairs.

* * *

Three girls were chatting cheerfully to each other as they walked to school a month later. Usagi, Ami, and Naru had quickly become great friends and were chatting. Well, Usagi and Naru were while Ami was reading a book,

putting in a comment here or there. Behind them walked another girl, wearing the same uniform as them. Tamiko smiled at the trio as they entered the school building. She was glad that Usagi was as cheerful and energetic

as ever, considering the fight they had been in last night. She saw the slight limp in Usagi's step and the way that Ami would flinch when Naru patted her back. Of course, Tamiko had the worst of the injuries. Injuries, that

she knew, would fade within the day. She was wearing tights today to cover up the long gashes on her legs that she'd managed to bandage, and she was glad that it was closing in on winter, so she was wearing her long

sleeved uniform blouse. The long sleeves easily covered the bruises she had on her arms. She was careful as the other two senshi, but she knew that her limp was much more noticeable. She sighed as she reached her

classroom and went to her desk. Suddenly, a girl was beside her. She had long auburn hair in two braids that reached the middle of her back and vibrant brown eyes. Tamiko remembered her. She had been a classmate of

Tamiko's since they entered the Junior High School three years ago. Aizawa Akane. She was a fairly popular girl. The smile that she gave Tamiko told of sincerity, but her eyes gave her away. Tamiko sighed.

"Yes, Aizawa-san?" she asked.

Akane laughed lightly, but Tamiko could hear the sneer on it.

"You know, Tamiko-chan, I heard that you had come from somewhere far warmer in winter." she said, "But I didn't think that after so long you wouldn't be used to our winter's yet."

She gestured to the tights that Tamiko was wearing. Tamiko sneered at the girl, stunning her.

"Actually, I really came from somewhere colder in winter than here. But I felt like wearing these today." she replied.

Akane stuck her nose in the air.

"Bitch." she hissed as she walked back to her friends, who were all whispering.

Tamiko rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook as their teacher came in.

"Alright, sit down." said Rika, "Settle down and pull out your notebooks. We're going to be taking some notes today."

* * *

At lunch Usagi escaped her friends for a moment to hunt down Tamiko. She found the girl hiding out in the library, again.

"Usagi-chan, they'll be missing you soon." said Tamiko as said girl peered over her shoulder.

Usagi laughed nervously and smiled at Tamiko. She leaned in close then.

"Have you felt the new wave?" she asked.

Tamiko nodded, knowing that Usagi was talking about an energy signature that felt like that of Mars.

"Hai. I'm going to look into that next, after this book." she said aloud.

Usagi nodded.

"Let me know if you find anything. I like that subject as well." she said before she bounded out of the room.

Tamiko glanced at Usagi with a small smile on her face. She returned to her book and nearly burst out in hysterical laughter. Usagi and insectology? Yeah, right. The blond hated insects with an un-holy passion. She sighed

as she put the book away and began to eat her boxed lunch, thinking about the energy signature. She felt that it was from nearby, but not a girl from their school. She decided to play it out like a map in her head. She closed

her eyes as she ate and saw a map of the Juuban district. Within it she played back the wave lengths. Nodding her head, she pinpointed several places that it could've come from: a shop in the shopping district, a graveyard,

or a Shinto shrine. She guessed that nobody would send out a wave if they were dead, so that ruled out the graveyard. She thought about it some more and decided that the wave's origin wasn't bent the right way to come

from the shopping district, so she settled on the shrine. Once she knew the location, she opened her eyes and pulled out an atlas she had. She opened it to the correct page and found that the shrine was the Hikawa Shrine,

owned by the Higurashi family. She remembered that she had been there once, and met both of the young girls who lived there. They both had black hair, but one was more raven than the other's deep onyx. She focused

on what she remembered of the girls, their aura's included and gave a quiet gasp.

_Mars!_ she thought.

* * *

After school, Tamiko caught Usagi and Ami alone as they were walking to Ami's house.

"So, did you discover anything?" asked Usagi.

Ami looked at them.

"Didn't you feel the wave of power?" asked Tamiko.

Ami nodded.

"It felt warm and fiery." said Ami, "It's Sailor Mars, right?"

Tamiko and Usagi nodded.

"And I think I know who and where she is." grinned Tamiko.

She then glanced at Usagi.

"But it might be dangerous." she said.

Usagi stuck her tongue out, walking backwards.

"Pfft! I can handle it if I can handle the youma!" she said.

Suddenly, Ami and Tamiko gasped. Usagi had walked right into a lane of traffic.

"Usagi-chan!" they cried out.

Tamiko made to get her when suddenly Usagi was pulled out of the way and rolled on the ground, landing at Ami's and Tamiko's feet. Ami and Tamiko quickly pulled Usagi and the person who saved her up. The person

caused all three to become wary. Dark onyx hair, midnight blue eyes, tall, tanned skin, an ugly green jacket, black shirt and jeans completed the picture.

_Endymion!_ thought all three girls with a hiss.

The man smiled at Usagi.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Usagi nodded and smiled brightly.

"Thank you for saving me." she said, "I can't believe that I didn't see that car coming."

The man smiled.

"No problem. See you girls later." he said as he sauntered off.

Once he was out of sight, the girls crossed the road and sighed.

"That was close!" said Ami.

The other two nodded.

"I guess he got reincarnated as well." sighed Tamiko.

_One more threat to worry about._ she thought.

"Yeah, but he didn't seem to recognise me, or Ami-chan, so it's all okay." smiled Usagi.

The other two girls nodded and smiled, but Tamiko was worried.

"Anyway, where are we heading to, Tamiko-chan?" asked Ami.

"Oh! We're going to Hikawa Shrine." she said, "It's owned by the Higurashi Family. I've been there before and it's really beautiful."

The two girls nodded and headed off.

* * *

Sailor Earth gasped and dodged the attack. She rolled on the ground and was about to stand when she felt a knee dig into her back. A hand grasped both of her loops of hair and pulled her head up, exposing her neck. She

saw Sailor Moon and Mercury, guarding an unconscious girl with long raven hair. She suddenly felt searing metal against her skin and gasped in pain. She heard Jadeite laugh at her pain. Sailor Mercury made to move, but

Jadeite hissed and pulled the knife across Earth's throat without breaking the skin. It left a hot, angry red mark and Earth grunted with the effort not to scream. The damn knife felt like it was on fire!

"Don't even try it Mercury!" hissed Jadeite.

Mercury paused, hesitant about attacking. Everyone was focused on the three senshi and the Dark Kingdom general that only Earth noticed when the girl woke up, clutching the wand that she'd been given earlier that

week. She somehow managed to sneak away and out of sight. Earth saw Mercury and Moon stiffen slightly as they felt the tug of Mars' first transformation. Jadeite thought that their stiffening was in fear of Earth's life and

laughed. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Fire Soul!"

A fireball charged towards Earth and Jadeite. Jadeite leapt away and Earth rolled out of the way, getting only her ankle burned. She quickly flipped over to the other two as Mars landed beside Sailor Moon. Mars glanced at

Earth and grimaced. Clearly she was upset that she'd accidentally burned her teammate. Earth saw Jadeite about to attack, so she charged her own to meet his.

"Element Fusion!" she cried as Jadeite launched his attack at them.

The two attacks met and blew up in the middle. When the smoke cleared there were only three senshi when there had previously been four. Jadeite was confused until an attack rang through the air.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The glowing golden disc that Mercury and Earth were so familiar with zoomed out from behind them, narrowly missing Earth's shoulder as it tore towards the Dark Kingdom general. Jadeite barely had time to register what

was happening before the golden disc tore through his mid-section. Hissing in anger and in pain he vanished and the dimension that they were in began to collapse. Earth, Mercury, and Mars drove the three missing busses

back through the portal while Moon caught a ride with Earth.

* * *

Four girls sat in Hino Rei's room at Hikawa Shrine. They were bored with always meeting at Tamiko and Usagi's house, so they went to Rei's after school today.

"It's weird right?" asked Rei, "That they haven't attacked in so long?"

Two weeks had gone by since their last battle. They had met Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom then. Ami nodded.

"Yeah. It's not quite right. They must be planning something really big." said Ami.

"But what? After Jadeite vanished this new general appeared and now we're just waiting? What are they doing?" asked Usagi, her head thumping gently on the table.

Tamiko looked away in thought.

_Perhaps, they are trying to find the Silver Crystal? Or they are figuring out a way to catch Usagi-chan?_ she thought.

"Well, what could it be? I mean, we remember who we are and what happened in our past life, so why wouldn't the Dark Kingdom?" asked Rei.

Tamiko's eyes widened at Rei's comment. She turned to the dark haired beauty who often playfully fought with Usagi.

"What if they don't remember? What if they were sealed, but not reincarnated like we were?" she asked, "If they were just sealed, and the seal just broke, it would be like waking up from a long dream. They wouldn't be able

to recall much if anything at all!"

The girls looked at her with wide eyes and Usagi shot up in her seat.

"So, are we like, the only ones who remember then?" asked Rei.

Tamiko's eyes looked saddened.

"Maybe we were the only ones reincarnated. Just us, the Inners." she said softly.

Usagi rose and sat down by Tamiko, pulling her into a hug.

"No. The Silver Crystal has immense powers, and my Mother knew how to use it to its fullest extent, even if she didn't have the training to use it without dying. I bet that everybody who was alive during the Silver

Millennium, at least the senshi and royalty, were reincarnated with us." she said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Tamiko nodded as Rei commented about how philosophical Usagi had sounded. Ami was trying to discourage the playful fight that was about to ensue, as many tongues would make an appearance. Sighing, Tamiko stood.

They all looked at her.

"I'll see you later. I'm going out to think for a bit." she said.

Usagi and Ami nodded while Rei smiled and waved. Smiling sadly, Tamiko bid the trio farewell and walked out. On her way out she saw Rei's elder cousin, Kagome. She watched as the 16 year old went into the back of the

shrine. Moments later, she felt a tug, as if Kagome was in trouble. She ran to the back to find that Kagome was confronted with what she thought was a youma. About to transform, she saw that Kagome had pulled out her

bow and nocked an arrow. Said arrow was glowing pink.

_Holy powers! She must be a powerful miko_! thought Tamiko as she watched Kagome loosen the arrow.

It flew true and struck the youma-like creature in the head, turning it into dust. Kagome stiffened and turned and mahogany met deep blue. Kagome gasped. Tamiko came out fully and bowed.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to pry. I felt a need to be here, just in case." she explained.

Kagome smiled and walked over to Tamiko. She looked the red haired girl in the eyes, as if searching for something. She nodded then.

"Well, not a problem. I trust that you'll keep this to yourself, Tamiko-chan?" she asked.

Tamiko nodded.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll be back in about a month if you wish to talk to someone with odd experiences." winked Kagome.

Tamiko looked confused as the elder girl giggled and then picked up her discarded pack and ran to the well house. Tamiko followed and watched as Kagome jumped into the old well. She thought she'd land easily at the

bottom, but then Tamiko noticed a blue light. She ran to the edge of the well and gasped. Kagome wasn't at the bottom. Shaking her head she went out and closed the door to the well house and went back out to the front

of the shrine. From there, she walked calmly down the stairs before she ran wherever her feet would take her.

* * *

_She was running away. She had decided this and thus had transformed. She knew that the others would feel the tug, but think that she was training, as she had transformed in the training room in the palace. But she_

_wasn't because she just couldn't take it anymore! The delegation from the Sol System was visiting once again, asking her if she had thought any more about what they were asking her. She shook her head as tears slid_

_down her cheeks as she ran. She couldn't do it! She could hardly do a decent job here, and they wanted her to take on another planet? She just couldn't, so she had done the only thing she could think of, she'd run away._

_She looked up and saw the four moons of the planet. Fighter, Maker, Healer, and Destroyer. She felt more tears coming and didn't pay attention to the path she was running. A root caught her foot and she let out a gasp as_

_she fell down, hard. She coughed as she landed, the air leaving her lungs. Rolling onto her back she sat up and heaved as she tried to regain her lost breath. Once she had she tried to stand, but found that her foot pained_

_her too much. She sat down with a sigh and brought her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. She let go of her transformation and sat there in her dress, tears rolling down her cheeks. She'd have to run again in_

_the morning, otherwise she would be caught. She knew if she was, the others would never let her out of their sight. She slept lightly that night, awakening at the slightest noise. When she woke at dawn she knew that_

_she'd __not be able to transform 'less she let them know her location. She was glad that she had then worn flats rather than heels the previous day. She stood and winced when her bad foot carried her weight, but it would do._

_She __had to get away before they noticed that she was gone. Slowly, but eventually flat out running, she continued away from the life she had lived. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the trees. She slowed and then stopped,_

_turning to see what it was. There was a rush of wind, bringing on it shouts and foot falls. She gasped as her eyes widened. They'd found her trail and were less than a hour away from her. Turning she went to run again_

_when the rustling in the trees started. About to turn, she felt warm arms circle around her, holding her tightly. She felt moisture on her shoulder and realized that the person holding her was crying. A scent reached her nose_

_and she gasped softly as the person turned her into their chest. She clutched at the material in front of her and sobbed._

_

* * *

_

Tamiko had to stop. Her chest hurt from running so much. She collapsed and rolled onto her back, trying to regain her breath. Her vision was blurred with her unshed tears. Somebody leaned over her, asking her something,

but she couldn't seem to hear them. Suddenly, she was sitting up, the person steadying her, and water in a bottle was brought to her lips. She took a few slow sips before she was able to see and hear clearly, as her

breathing slowed. She heard the person sigh with relief. She turned and saw a onyx black hair and clear lavender eyes. She blushed lightly. The woman laughed and helped her stand.

"Are you alright now, miss?" asked the woman.

"H-Hai. Arigato." replied Tamiko.

The woman smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kou Tamiko." replied Tamiko.

"I'm Tomoe Sayuri. Would you like to come in for some tea before you go?" said the woman, gesturing to the lab/house combination behind her.

Tamiko shook her head.

"No. But arigato for the offer." replied Tamiko, "My friends must be worried about me so I should probably go."

Sayuri nodded.

"Well, take care then, Tamiko-kun." she said.

Tamiko nodded. Her eyes blurred for a moment as she saw a vision. It was of the house behind Sayuri. It had exploded. She could see three people. Sayuri, a young girl, and a man. Sayuri was dead and the young girl looked

like she was in critical danger. Then it was gone and Tamiko's eyes refocused.

"Tamiko-kun?" asked Sayuri, "Are you alright?"

Tamiko nodded her head and smiled.

"H-Hai. Gomen. I must go. Take care and be careful Tomoe-san." said Tamiko as she ran out.

Sayuri looked at Tamiko curiously. She then smiled and shook her head, entering the lab section of the house.

* * *

**_Authoress Note: Okay! THank you for reading! Please review or flame as you prefer. FLames are used to roast marshmallows, just so you are warned._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Authoress Note: Alright, sorry for the long delay but here is Chapter 4! hehe, no excuse other than life and school that has gotten in the way. TT **_

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. If I did, why would I be here doing this?

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Fire Soul!" cried Mars.

Her attack hid the powerful youma and caused it to lose a limb.

"Element Fusion!" cried Earth.

Her attack managed to hit the youma in the chest, gouging a hole through it.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" cried Mercury.

Sailor Moon nodded and moved for her tiara.

"Not so fast!" yelled Nephrite as he sent a electrically charged whip at Sailor Moon.

Earth saw him move and stepped in the way. It hit her, causing her to cry out as she was flung aside. However, she didn't let the whip return to its master. She stood shakily, still holding on to it, and heaved hard.

Nephrite, not expecting it, was caught off balance and pulled into Sailor Moon's line of fire.

"Moon Tiara Action!" cried Sailor Moon.

The glowing disc of power zoomed quickly through Nephrite and the youma, causing the youma to vanish and Nephrite to curse them before he disappeared in a flash of green electricity. Earth sighed as she dropped to the

ground. Mars, Mercury and Sailor Moon rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" asked Mars.

Mercury held the fallen senshi of Earth.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." she said weakly.

The others nodded and they jumped away into the shadows.

* * *

"Itai! Be careful Luna!" gasped Tamiko.

Luna was wrapping her hand and lower arm where she had severe burns. Luna glared at her and Tamiko quit squirming.

"You should've stayed at home!" she said, "You were ill and you still went out there!"

Tamiko looked at Usagi, who understood.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan. Let's go and get something to eat, ne?" she said.

Ami and Rei nodded and bid farewell to the two in Tamiko's room. When the outside door shut Tamiko spoke.

"Luna-sama, you know my what my duty is, do you not?" asked Tamiko.

Luna looked at Tamiko, but nodded as she moved on to Tamiko's leg. Tamiko winced as the needle was pushed into her skin, but she did not flinch away.

"Then, what is it?" she asked the woman.

Luna sighed as she stitched shut Tamiko's wound.

"You are a duel senshi with the duty of the sacrifice for the safety of all." she said quietly.

Tamiko nodded.

"Yes. I firmly believe that the safety of all lies with Serenity-hime, so I will protect her to the best of my abilities." said Tamiko.

Luna looked up sharply.

"What if you are wrong?" she hissed.

"I am supposed to know when the time comes for my sacrifice. I also strongly feel that Serenity-hime is the one I must protect, thus sacrificing my own life." said Tamiko, looking away, "Don't forget that this is the

second life with which I know about this."

Luna looked down.

"Gomen." she said.

Tamiko looked at the woman with kind eyes.

"It's okay." she said, "There's nothing to apologize for. You are just doing what you think is best."

Luna nodded and finished the stitches.

"Alright. Bed rest for you until that one heals at least. You're lucky that you're ill otherwise somebody might get suspicious." said Luna.

Tamiko shook her head, smiling.

"Hasn't Usagi-chan told you?" she asked.

Luna cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"We've discovered that we can know who a senshi is in civilian form without having seen them transform. Usagi-chan and I discovered this when I first went as Star Destroyer." said Tamiko.

Luna was surprised.

"Honto desu ka (Really)?" she asked.

"Hai. We're positive that if the other senshi of this system were to find their items, then we would know who they were without them de-transforming or having seen them transform." said Tamiko.

"Well, I suppose that will help with the future, won't it?" asked Luna.

Tamiko nodded as she slid back into bed. Luna smiled and tucked her in.

"Well then, take care and sleep well. Tomorrow is a new day." said Luna.

She turned the light out and shut the door when she went out. Tamiko carefully turned to her side and looked out at the crescent moon that was beginning to rise. A silent tear slipped out of Tamiko's eye as she fell

asleep.

* * *

Tamiko walked up the steps. Ami, Rei, and Usagi were meeting at her house today, for another study meeting. Most likely though, senshi business would also be discovered. Today, however, Tamiko wasn't going to be

there. She was going to Hikawa Shrine. Rei had told her yesterday, her first day healthy again, that her cousin Kagome was back for a few days and wanted to have tea with her. Tamiko nodded while Rei seemed

confused. Apparently the Higurashi's kept Kagome's travels a secret from the other girl. She paused at the top of the stairs. The shrine was truly beautiful. She went over to the back, where the rest of the house was and

knocked on the door. Higurashi Kagami opened the door, Kagome's mother and Rei's aunt. She smiled at Tamiko.

"Konnichiwa. How may I help you?" she asked.

Tamiko bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san. Rei-chan informed me that Kagome-chan wished to have tea with me today." said Tamiko politely.

Kagami laughed lightly and let Tamiko in.

"My, such a polite young lady. You would almost think you were a princess or something." she said.

Tamiko giggled.

"Not really. My adoptive mother, Meioh Setsuna, is just fairly strict about manners." she said.

_Not all that true, most of my manners come from my previous life_. thought Tamiko as she followed Kagami into the house.

"Kagome's room is up the stairs and the last door on the left." she said.

Tamiko bowed and thanked the elder Higurashi as she went up. She heard multiple voices and knocked on Kagome's door. There was shuffling and then a boy in a red haori and hakamas with long silver hair and matching

ears opened the door. Tamiko blinked, but she wasn't all that surprised. Kagome smiled as the boy let her in.

"Konnichiwa, Tamiko-chan." smiled Kagome as the door was shut.

Tamiko bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan." she replied.

Kagome laughed.

"Come and have some tea. I was just telling Inuyasha that you were coming by today." explained Kagome, gesturing to the table and to the boy behind Tamiko.

She heard him flex his hand and saw Kagome frown.

"Inuyasha was it? I wouldn't try anything if I was you." said Tamiko firmly as she sat down beside Kagome.

"What was that wench?" hissed the boy.

Tamiko looked up into his amber eyes.

"I know what you are, and that does not scare me in the least." she replied as she accepted the cup of tea from Kagome.

"Tamiko-chan, how do you know what Inuyasha is?" asked Kagome.

Tamiko took a small sip of her tea.

"The ears and his name gave him away. I'm a major history buff." said Tamiko lightly, "And I have a secret as well."

Kagome nodded.

"Are you going to stay while we talk, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

He nodded and sat with a huff.

"Keh! I ain't leaving you alone with this weird girl." he said.

Tamiko glared at him and Kagome frowned.

"_**Sit**_." she said.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he crashed to the floor. Tamiko giggled and Kagome smiled.

"Tamiko-chan isn't weird." she said.

She turned to Tamiko.

"So, you feel the need to talk then?" she asked.

Tamiko looked into her tea and nodded.

"Well, how about I start then?" asked the elder girl.

Tamiko looked up and Kagome smiled gently.

"I can tell it's hard for you to talk of this, I can feel it off of your aura. So, I'll go first." she explained.

Tamiko nodded.

"See, about a year ago, I was pulled into that well that you saw me jump into before. A centipede youkai, Mistress Centipede, had pulled me in seeking the Shikon no Tama." said Kagome, "Once on the other side of the

well, I found my way to the Goshinboku, and saw that Inuyasha was sealed there. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything other than touch his ears to see if they were real before the neighbouring villagers discovered me

and took me away, tied up."

Inuyasha growled then. Kagome shot him a look.

"Oh enough. They didn't know who I was and I was dressed weird for your time anyways." she said.

"Keh!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, once there I met up with the miko of the village. She saw her sister in me, and therefore thought that I was her reincarnation. Unfortunately, we didn't get much time to talk before Mistress Centipede made her

appearance again. I ran towards a light, which was actually Inuyasha's youki, and hoped to draw the youkai away from the villagers. I did, however, she caught me and tore into my hip, removing the dormant Shikon no

Tama that I had been born with." said Kagome, "She then threw me against Inuyasha and pinned me there. I freed Inuyasha when I touched the arrow sealing him and it vanished. He freed us and attacked Mistress

Centipede. Once she was dead, I found the Shikon no Tama and picked it up. Inuyasha advanced towards me, clearly willing to kill me to get the jewel. So Kaede-sama tossed those Subjugation beads on him and I called

out the commanding word."

"Keh! Since then she shattered the jewel and now we're traveling with a houshi, kit, taijya, and neko to get them back from Naraku." said Inuyasha, "Which is why I can't understand why we're wasting time here!"

"_**Sit**_." said Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha glared up at her from the floor.

"Wench." he said.

"Inuyasha, I'd be careful what you say to her." advised Tamiko as she sipped on her tea, "Looks like you're on a leash to me."

Inuyasha glared angrily at the red haired girl.

"Keh! What the hell would you know?" he said as the spell began to wear off.

Kagome was going to sit him again, but Tamiko shook her head.

"If he wants to fight, I'll give it to him." she said, "It's part of my tale after all."

Kagome nodded, however, Inuyasha didn't start the fight then.

"So, I suppose it's my turn then." said Tamiko.

"Only if you feel like it." said Kagome.

Tamiko nodded.

"I just feel like I need somebody to talk to who is as different as I am. You might just be that person, Kagome-chan." said Tamiko.

Kagome smiled.

"Well, my tale begins 10,000 years ago. Do you know the legend of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Princess who was said to be in love with the Prince of Earth?" asked Tamiko.

Kagome nodded.

"It's one of my favourite tales. However, I always felt as if there was something off about it." she said, "Of course, looking at my history text and then living in the Sengoku Jidai half the time I can see where things go

awry."

Tamiko nodded.

"That legend does have some truth to it. The Silver Millennium did exist. It was a time when all the planets in the galaxy were in peace. At least, that's what many of us thought. The Silver Moon Kingdom was the center

of this, the leaders in the Silver Alliance which brought about the Silver Millennium. The royalty there were descended from the moon goddess, Selene. However, I am not from this system, the Sol System." said Tamiko,

"I am the Princess and ruler of another system across the galaxy. The Kinmoku System."

Kagome was in awe and Inuyasha looked like he didn't believe her.

_Not that I'm telling this so that he'll believe me anyways._ thought Tamiko.

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Kagome.

"Well, the year that Princess Serenity XVI was born, so were many of the other princess' of the nearby planets. However, the royalty of Earth was unable to have any children of their own. So, when the time came for the

Sol System planets to send their daughters and princess' to become the guardian senshi for Princess Serenity, Earth was in a pinch. Then, the queen, Amethyst-sama, heard of a legend about a duel senshi. She sought

out Queen Serenity XV to tell her of her problem. Serenity-sama understood and sent out word of Earth's troubles." said Tamiko, "And it reached my mother's ill ears. On her death bed, she told me that she wished I

would go to the Silver Moon Kingdom to see if I was the person that they were looking for. I went with my guardians and my younger sister."

By now Tamiko was crying silently.

"You were the one they were looking for, weren't you?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. However, I wasn't as I am now. I was a cry baby and frightened of many things. My younger sister often took my place and tasks as I would run from them. I ran from that as well. I refused to become a Princess of

Earth as well as Kinmoku. It would've been too much, I'd thought. I tried to run away from my duties on Kinmoku, but I was always found. For a few years, the Silver Moon court would come and visit me on Kinmoku and

I would return those visits with my own court." said Tamiko.

"Court? What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, who seemed to be really into the tale.

"My court consisted of my guardian senshi. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer. Serenity-hime's court consisted of her guardian senshi. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus,

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn." explained Tamiko, "They were to risk their lives to protect us should anything happen."

"Something happened?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. From what I've heard, the Dark Kingdom used a pawn of their own. Prince Endymion of Earth. He had been born to a noble family, and when I refused to become the Princess of Earth, his family pushed him towards

the Queen and gave him up for the future of Earth. Because of such events, Serenity-sama had no choice but force an arranged marriage on her daughter. The night of the celebration of their engagement, the Dark

Kingdom attacked. They destroyed the Silver Moon Kingdom and killed all who were present, including Serenity-hime and her court. Serenity-sama was the only one left." said Tamiko, "So she used the gift that had be

bestowed upon her family line by the goddess Selene, the Silver Crystal. She knew how to use it to its full power, but lacked the training that would keep her alive. She used it, sending all those who had been killed on the

Silver Moon Kingdom to a future on Earth. She also wished reincarnation on all senshi and royalty throughout the galaxy and sealed the Dark Kingdom before her death."

Kagome wiped a tear that fell from Tamiko's downcast eyes.

"So, if you were from Kinmoku, why are you here?" she asked.

"To fulfill my destiny. I didn't run from it this time. I was reborn here on Earth rather than my home world. I was first fighting the unsealed Dark Kingdom as Sailor Star Destroyer. That had been my senshi form in the

past as well. However, I have been given the duty of becoming a duel senshi once more and thus I am now Sailor Earth." said Tamiko softly.

Kagome smiled sadly and pulled Tamiko into a hug. Suddenly, they felt a dark presence and Tamiko's communicator went off. She pulled it open, careful to silently tell the other two to remain silent.

"Earth! There's a new Shittenou to deal with!" cried Mercury when Tamiko's communicator was opened.

"I'll be right there." nodded Tamiko.

Mercury nodded and Tamiko shut her communicator. She stood and pulled out her wand.

"Gomen. I must go." she said.

"We're coming too." said Inuyasha.

"_**Sit**_. We'll stay here. I'm here for another day or so. Feel free to stop by." smiled Kagome, "And don't worry, we'll keep this a secret from everyone."

She glared at Inuyasha who nodded.

"Thank you." smiled Tamiko as she held up the wand, "Earth Prism Power! Make up!"

Green ribbons and blue sparkles covered her form as she transformed. Once her transformation was done, she leapt out of Kagome's window and started leaping across the roof tops to reach her friends quickly. Kagome

watched her go and silently said a prayer that her new friend would become happy.

* * *

"Shabon Spray!" cried Mercury.

Dense fog filled the area. The Dark Kingdom general laughed and waved his hand, making it vanish into little crystals. The senshi gasped and were so shocked that they didn't see the ice shards heading for them from

behind.

"Element Fusion!"

The blue and green orb swooped around the senshi, taking the shards with them. The general snarled and turned to see a shadow.

"Who's there!" he screeched.

"A senshi of love and justice! I'm Sailor Earth!" announced Earth as she stepped into the light.

"Earth!" cried the other senshi happily.

The general grimaced. He turned to his previous victim and shot out his hand. A dark crystal appeared and waves of negative energy filled the area around the boy. He cried out in agony as a red crystal emerged from his

body. Earth and the other senshi gasped.

"The rainbow crystals!" cried Earth.

The general laughed and ran to get it. Earth frowned and raced forward. She called up the air element and boosted her speed until she was just a head of said general. She snatched the crystal right as the boy changed

into a youma. The general glared at Earth and created several ice shards. He shot them at her.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars' attack melted the ice shard.

"Ch! This isn't the last time you've seen of me! I am Zoicite, third of Beryl-sama's powerful Shittenou!" yelled the general as he vanished in sakura petals.

The youma then charged Earth, who leapt out of its path and landed beside the other senshi.

"Sailor Moon! You must use the Crescent Moon Wand!" cried Mercury, "He's still got a human's soul!"

Sailor Moon nodded and concentrated. The youma turned back to them and lashed out with electric whips. Mercury, Mars, and Earth were captured. The youma laughed as they struggled against their bindings while it

aimed one for Sailor Moon.

"No!" cried the senshi.

The whip shot forward and a new attack rang through the air.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Light green electricity charged the whip and snapped it just as Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

"Good to see you, Sailor Jupiter." she said as a soft pink light appeared before her.

Sailor Moon reached into the light as Sailor Jupiter sent another attack to free the other senshi. She pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand that her mother had used before her. The youma struggled to get up.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she cried in a soft tone.

The power of the senshi of the moon reached the youma.

"Refresh!" it cried as it was returned to a normal human once more.

The senshi all sighed with relief and turned to see Sailor Jupiter. She wore a white body suit with an emerald green skirt adorning her hips. Her ankle boots, banding to her gloves, locket on her front bow, sailor scarf,

choker, jewel in her golden v-shaped tiara, and baubles in her hair were the same green. Her front and back bows were sugar pink. Her long, curly brown hair was brought out of her face by the pony tail with the baubles

in it and she wore rose earrings. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Let's go." said Sailor Moon as Earth handed her the red crystal.

They nodded and they all leapt away.

* * *

_**End Note: So? What do you guys think? Please review (or flame) as you see fit. If you saw an grammar or spelling errors, please let me know as I'm not having this beta-ed at the moment. :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Authoress Note: Two chapters in one day! I must love you guys or something, even with the lack of reviews! -' ANYWAYS, on to Chapter 5**_

**Di****sclaimer: As I have previously stated and will always state: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR INUYASHA!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Tamiko stretched as the school bell rang. The girl next to her laughed. She had long brown, curly hair up in a pony tail, sparkling emerald eyes and rose earrings. She was much taller than Tamiko, who was the shortest of

her friends at a topping 5 feet even.

"Mako-chan, do you think we're studying at my house or Rei-chan's house today?" asked Tamiko as they gathered their things.

It had only been two weeks since Kino Makoto had joined her class, transferring supposedly because she was a fighter.

"Probably yours, Tamiko-chan." smiled Makoto.

Tamiko giggled and the two headed out and started for Tamiko's house. On the way there, they sensed a dark presence.

"I don't suppose they'd just lay off, would they?" asked Makoto as they changed directions.

Tamiko shook her head and sighed.

"Probably not." she said, "Let's go."

Makoto nodded and the two ducked into an alley.

"Earth Prism Power! Make up!" cried Tamiko.

"Jupiter Power! Make up!" cried Makoto.

Tamiko transformed in a flash of green ribbons and blue sparkles. Makoto transformed in a flash of green ribbons and pink sparkles. Sailor Earth and Jupiter nodded to each other as they raced off.

* * *

Tamiko sighed as she flopped onto her bed. They were meeting at her house again, and used Tamiko's room since it was the biggest in the house. So far, they had collected five of the seven rainbow crystals. Zoicite and

his partner, Kunzite, had the other two crystals. Ami looked up at the girl. So far it was just the two of them. Makoto and Usagi had volunteered to go and get Rei from school, not that the senshi of Mars needed an escort

to get her to the house.

"Tamiko-chan, what's wrong?" asked Ami.

Tamiko sighed again and sat up.

"Nothing much. Just thinking on the past, again." she said.

Ami stood and went over to the red haired girl and hugged her gently.

"It's going to be okay, you know." she said, "I bet this is the last time we have to fight Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Then there will be peace and you will be able to go home."

Tamiko nodded. She hoped that was the case as well. The doorbell went and Ami went to get it. Tamiko flopped back onto her bed and sighed.

* * *

**Memory Flash**

_She was sitting in her room. Well, on the balcony of her room. She was supposed to be resting as she'd just survived a serious strain of an illness, but she felt the need for fresh air and so she was sitting on her balcony,_

_basking in the sun. She heard a noise but didn't bother turning. It was probably just the others or a servant. Somebody sat down beside her._

_"You know, you really should be inside, resting." said the person._

_She blushed lightly._

_"I know. I just needed to get some fresh air." she replied._

_The person chuckled._

_"And you just couldn't wait until the healers said that you were okay for such?" they asked._

_Tamiko blushed deeper and shook her head. She turned and opened her eyes. Mahogany met sparkling light green._

**End Memory Flash

* * *

**

Tamiko wiped away a stray tear as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to her room. She sat up and saw Ami with Rei, Makoto, and Usagi. They were all holding their senshi items.

"So, it's come to a showdown eh?" teased Tamiko.

They all smiled grimly but nodded. Tamiko stood and pulled out her own.

"Well then, let's give them one hell of one and get those crystals back." she said.

They nodded and the five raced out.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Earth were peering around a construction site. Suddenly, they heard a yell. They ran forward and paused at the end of a building. Looking up they saw Kunzite and a person who

looked suspiciously like Sailor Moon. Mercury pulled out her visor.

"That's Zoicite." she said.

The others nodded and moved into position.

"Come out, come out, sailor senshi!" yelled Kunzite.

The Dark Kingdom general had below the shoulder length white hair and icy eyes. He wore a grey uniform like Zoicite, but his was trimmed in white whereas Zoicite's was trimmed in blue. He also wore a white and grey

cape.

"If you don't come out, this innocent will be killed!" he called.

"Hold it right there!"

Kunzite turned. Five shadows were standing below him on a stack of pipes.

"We cannot allow the two of you to impersonate sailor senshi! I'm Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, you're dusted!" called Sailor Moon.

"I'll cool you with Mercury power." said Mercury.

"Send you to enjoy my flames of Mars." said Mars.

"Jolt you with the power of Jupiter." said Jupiter.

"Banish you from my world." said Earth.

Kunzite frowned as 'Sailor Moon' freed herself and they two landed side by side on the ground. Suddenly, a dark force field was brought around the senshi, starting to become smaller slowly. They leapt off of the pipes and

landed in the clearing.

"You think this will hold us?" sneered Mars.

Kunzite grinned.

"But of course!" he said.

"Fire Soul!" cried Mars.

Her attack shot to the barrier. It was absorbed. The senshi were shocked.

"Shabon Spray!" cried Mercury.

"Supreme Thunder!" called Jupiter.

The two attacks did nothing.

"Element Fusion!" cried Earth.

"Moon Tiara Action!" yelled Moon.

Sailor Moon's tiara was tossed back at her and Earth's attack was absorbed.

"Now try this!" said Kunzite.

Dark shapes appeared and began to rain on the senshi. They ducked them and found that they exploded on impact with the ground. They met back in the middle as the dome began to become smaller again.

"We need to use planet power." said Mercury.

"We can't! We haven't got Venus yet!" hissed Earth.

They were back to back as the dome became smaller and smaller. It was also taking away their oxygen supply.

"How much longer will you hold out before you are nothing more than a memory?" asked Zoicite.

The senshi fell to their knees one by one. Suddenly, an attack rang through the air.

"Crescent Beam!"

It sliced through Kunzite's hands, causing him to release the dark energy he'd been holding and the dome around the senshi broke.

"Who dares attack us?" screamed Zoicite.

"Up here!" called a voice.

Everybody looked up to see a figure. She leapt down to the ground and the senshi gasped. She was wearing a white body suit with an orange skirt attached at her hips. Her heeled shoes, banding to her gloves, locket on

her front bow, sailor scarf, choker, and stud earrings were the same orange. Her front bow was dark blue and the back was yellow. Her baby blue eyes were hard behind her mask and her long blond hair was half pulled up

by a red bow. On her brow, was a crescent moon.

"Hey there. If you plan on giving my friends trouble," she said as she removed the mask, "then I'll just have to return the favour."

The two Dark Kingdom generals gaped at the girl. Suddenly, an image of Queen Beryl appeared.

"Zoicite, Kunzite, return. There are things we need to discuss." she said.

"But Beryl-sama!" pleaded Zoicite.

Queen Beryl snarled at the Shittenou before the image vanished.

"We'll return." hissed Zoicite as he vanished in the sakura petals.

Kunzite glared at the senshi before he, too, vanished from sight. The senshi looked over at the new senshi.

"Welcome, Sailor Venus." said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus smiled and bowed elegantly. A man wearing all white with waist length white hair and light blue eyes appeared.

"Don't forget about me." he said.

The girls giggled.

"Hello Artemis." said Sailor Moon.

* * *

The girls were meeting at Usagi and Tamiko's house again. It was just too small at Rei's, and they didn't want to have to worry about being over heard by Rei's family. Currently, Rei and Usagi were playfully fighting again,

Ami was sighing as she read her text, Makoto and Aino Minako were looking through a magazine, sighing over the cute boys in there and Tamiko had left the room to bring up some snacks and drinks. She heard the door

open and just thought that it was Luna. Until she turned around and smiled widely. She set the tray down and hugged the woman before her tightly.

"Setsuna-chan! What are you doing back?" asked Tamiko excitedly.

Setsuna laughed lightly.

"I had to come back for a little while. Besides, it's a little lonely at the Time Gates." she said.

Tamiko giggled and they heard a crash and then yelling from up stairs. Tamiko sighed and Setsuna nodded knowingly.

"Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan are up in my room. We're supposed to be studying or talking senshi business, but they're doing their own things." said Tamiko as she picked up the tray

again, "I guess I get to go up there and see what's up."

Setsuna nodded and smiled as the younger girl went up the two flights of stairs to her room. When she got up there she looked out her window and gasped. The other girls stopped what they were doing as well and looked

at her.

"Tamiko-chan?" asked Usagi.

"Look out the window. Somebody open it so we can hear him." said Tamiko as she set down the tray on the table.

The other's looked out the window and gasped. Rei hurriedly opened the window and they all huddled close to hear what Zoicite's image had to say.

"Sailor Senshi! We will spare this town if you will come and battle my partner and I. Winner takes all. We'll be at the highest point which sparkles in the daylight!" he said.

Then the image was gone.

"The highest point which sparkles in the daylight?" asked Usagi.

Tamiko picked up the magazine that Makoto and Minako had been reading and flipped through it. She stopped at a page and pointed to a picture. Their eyes lit up.

"Of course! The newly opened Crystal Tower!" said Ami.

"We'd better go, unless we want something to happen to our home." said Rei.

The others nodded and headed out. At the door Setsuna appeared.

"Setsuna-chan!" cried Usagi.

"Setsuna-san!" gasped the others.

Setsuna nodded.

"Tamiko-chan, may I speak with you quickly?" asked Setsuna.

Tamiko nodded.

"You guys go on a head. I'll catch up." she said.

They nodded and headed out. When the door shut Setsuna handed Tamiko a box.

"This is your birthright as Princess of Earth." she said, "You will be able to use it just as Usagi-chan will be able to use the Silver Crystal once it is found. This was bestowed upon the first Queen of Earth just as Selene-kami

gave the Silver Crystal to the first Queen of the Silver Moon Kingdom."

Tamiko nodded and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful multicoloured crystal that shifted colors frequently.

"The Rainbow Crystal of legend." gasped Tamiko.

"Hai. Use it well." said Setsuna.

Tamiko nodded and picked the crystal out of the box. She held it in her hands. It levitated a few inches from them, like she'd seen Queen Serenity XV do with the Silver Crystal in the past. It then flashed and a small wand

was holding it. It was the same size as Usagi's Crescent Moon Wand, but at the top was the Earth symbol with the crystal nestled within the center of the horizontal and vertical lines. The whole item was green and blue

with golden trim. Tamiko took it and nodded to Setsuna. She then ran out of the house, using various short cuts to catch up to her friends.

* * *

They were still running in civilian form as it was as discrete as they could get right now. Soon, Tamiko pulled even with them.

"Follow me. I know a short cut." she said.

They nodded and followed her through a park. Soon they were in a dense forest. Tamiko pulled off to the side.

"We should be able to transform here." she said.

The others nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" cried Usagi.

"Mercury Power!" cried Ami.

"Mars Power!" cried Rei.

"Jupiter Power!" cried Makoto.

"Venus Power!" cried Minako.

"Earth Prism Power!" cried Tamiko.

"Make up!" they cried in unison.

Soon the sailor senshi were standing in their place.

"Let's go." said Sailor Moon.

They nodded and headed out.

* * *

In the Crystal Tower they were lead over to an elevator and it went up automatically once the doors had shut. It brought them all the way up to the top floor. Once there, the doors opened and the six senshi got out. The

doors shut and vanished from sight. They turned and saw Kunzite and Zoicite. Earth took the crystals from Moon while Zoicite watched Kunzite go forward with their two crystals. They both stopped ten feet from each

other.

"So, this is a fair duel then?" asked Earth.

"It is." said Kunzite.

"_**I hold you to your word, Kunzite**_." said Earth.

Kunzite gasped slightly as he felt some kind of magic pass over him. Earth smirked when he snarled at her.

"You do not play fair yourself, Sailor Earth." he said, "What did you just do to me?"

"Well, whether or not you remember, your body does. You are a guardian for the royalty of Earth. Any one of them can hold you to your word." said Earth smugly, "You said you would have a fair fight, I am holding you to

that."

She moved five feet forward and placed the crystals on the ground. Kunzite grunted but did the same. As he walked back to Zoicite realization dawned on both Shittenou. They pointed at Earth, who was smirking.

"You are a royal of Earth!" gasped Zoicite.

"And to be the senshi you must be its princess!" accused Kunzite.

Earth giggled and clapped her hands childishly.

"Congratulations! As your reward, I'll let you be the first to go." she giggled.

The other senshi looked at her in confusion.

"Watch out for Zoicite. I've only got Kunzite bound by word." whispered Earth as she took up a defensive position.

The others nodded. The battle between the two would be fair, the winner of the crystals, however, was really up to Zoicite, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They were the ones really fighting here. Kunzite

and Earth's fight was really just the decoy for that. Earth grinned as Kunzite called forth his sword. She knew that he would use it. He was, after all, the leader of the Shittenou in both the past and present.

_But not in the future if I have any say in the matter._ thought Earth.

He charged her and she dodged the attack. That set the others off. Zoicite began to battle with the others, occasionally interfering with Kunzite's and Earth's battle. Zoicite fired off several ice shards at all the senshi, who

attacked or dodged as required. As they moved, Earth realized that Kunzite was moving her slowly, and fairly, so that her back was facing Zoicite. Earth had a feeling that this wouldn't end very well for her, or at least for

whoever would be getting in Sailor Moon's way after she fell. She suddenly saw a flash of movement in Kunzite's eyes. She turned to parry the attack, but she was too late. She gasped and her eyes widened in pain as an

ice shard of Zoicite's buried itself deeply within her side. The attack she was forming faded as her hands reached her side just as Zoicite made the shard vanish.

"T-That was a d-dirty trick." she gasped out.

Realizing what she'd said, Kunzite narrowed his eyes.

"I did no such thing." he said, even as the pain of her wound began to take effect on him as well.

"Y-You agreed to f-fair play. Turning me s-so that your p-partner could attack w-was dirty." said Earth as she fell to her knees.

Zoicite realized then that because Kunzite was bound by Earth to play fairly, that she had worked in Earth's favour. The Dark Kingdom general would suffer the same wound as Earth, although at a much faster rate.

Already he was on the ground panting in pain. Suddenly, the other senshi noticed her.

"Earth!" they cried.

They made to rush towards her but suddenly Zoicite was holding Kunzite's sword to her neck as she knelt there, holding her bleeding side. He also held all seven of the rainbow crystals. The senshi hesitated. Zoicite

smirked.

"We have the rainbow crystals, we have the Princess of Earth, we will find the Silver Crystal and we will find and kill the Moon Princess." he said, "There is nothing you can do."

Sailor Moon had to be restrained by Jupiter and Venus, who was suddenly sporting a golden, v-shaped tiara with an orange gem in the middle. Earth looked at them and smiled weakly. They could tell she was straining

herself to not fall, thus slicing her throat open on the blade at her neck.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." she said, using her strength to not stutter.

Zoicite smirked and kicked her, right above her wound. Her eyes widened and she screamed, clutching her side and falling to the ground, missing the blade by inches.

"No!" screamed Sailor Moon.

Her tiara vanished and was replaced with a golden crescent moon. A burst of light came from it, causing all to shield their eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek and paused mid-way. It began to pulsate and the rainbow

crystals in Zoicite's hand pulsed with it. Soon they all flew towards Sailor Moon and flew into the tear drop. Another flash of light, gentler this time, and the Silver Crystal was floating before her. Jupiter and Venus stepped

away as the Crescent Moon Wand appeared and the Silver Crystal went to its proper place on the wand. Then, Sailor Moon's fuku began to 'melt' away and she was suddenly dressed in her princess form. The white dress

clung to her beautifully. She reached for the wand and there was a flash of power, sending Zoicite sprawling beside Kunzite. Princess Serenity held the wand with an expert grip and walked regally over to Earth, who was

barely conscious on the floor. She knelt down beside the wounded senshi and pulled her into her lap, her white dress beginning to become stained with her blood.

"I'm s-sorry, Princess. I c-could not a-avoid it to p-protect you." she said.

"Sh. It's alright." said Princess Serenity, "You will be alright."

Earth smiled and closed her eyes, her form becoming limp as she lost consciousness. Suddenly, there was another flash of light and a multicoloured crystal floated just above Earth's chest. It flashed twice more and soon

Earth's wound was healed completely. With one last flash it vanished.

"Don't think that you're getting away with this!" yelled Zoicite as he held Kunzite up, "We will have the Silver Crystal!"

He launched an attack at Sailor Earth and Princess Serenity.

"Princess!" cried the senshi as they started forward.

Princess Serenity picked up her wand and held it high.

" Moon Healing Escalation." she said softly.

A flash of pink light was directed towards the two Shittenou. They groaned in pain before Zoicite managed to teleport them away. Princess Serenity then returned to her Sailor Moon form. She was dizzy, but it wasn't

anything she couldn't handle until they returned home. Her senshi ran to the pair.

"Are you two alright?" asked Mars.

"What was that crystal over Earth?" asked Venus.

"First, let's get out of here." said Sailor Moon, "Jupiter, please carry Earth."

Jupiter nodded and gently picked up the fallen senshi. When Sailor Moon stood she stumbled until Venus caught her. Nodded at each other, the group of six made their way out safely as the tower returned to normal.

* * *

They were waiting in the living room at Usagi and Tamiko's house. Setsuna and Luna were checking on Tamiko while they waited. Finally, they heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up eagerly. Setsuna and Luna came

down. Luna went into the kitchen and Setsuna went into the living room.

"So?" asked Usagi.

Setsuna smiled.

"She'll be alright. The Rainbow Crystal healed her completely, but left her drained. I'm surprised she held onto her transformation for as long as she did." she said.

The girls all sighed with relief. Then Minako looked up.

"So what is the Rainbow Crystal and why does Tamiko-chan have it?" she asked.

The others nodded. None of them remembered such a crystal, even from their previous life. Setsuna sat down as Luna brought in some tea.

"The Rainbow Crystal was given to the royal line of Earth just as the moon has the Silver Crystal and Elision has the Golden Crystal. The Earth goddess, Gaia, had given it to her descendant in hopes that it would be used

properly. However, the third queen to use it, used it for selfish reasons. Queen Serenity III feared that she would use it to destroy the peace that she was working so hard for, so the two battled. Queen Serenity III won

and the goddess Gaia took back the crystal, vowing to return it when a Princess of Earth was able to become a senshi." said Setsuna as she sipped on her tea, "For 5,000 years no one heard from the goddess or knew of

the Rainbow Crystal. Until Tamiko-chan was born. With her duty to become a duel senshi, one of Kinmoku and Earth, the Rainbow Crystal was her birth right. However, by refusing to become the Princess of Earth during

the Silver Millennium the Rainbow Crystal fell into the hands of the next in line."

"Endymion." hissed Rei and Usagi.

Setsuna nodded sadly.

"He did not know what he had stumbled upon and thus was used as a pawn by Queen Beryl. When all were killed, the goddess reclaimed the crystal, vowing to wait until all were reincarnated before returning it to the one

destined for it. Another 5,000 years passed until you were all reborn." said Setsuna, "This time, Tamiko-chan understood it all, having begun this life roughly. She accepted her destiny, thus allowing her to inherit the

Rainbow Crystal. Like the Silver Crystal, it is very powerful. However, because many believe that it no longer exists, Tamiko-chan will have a much easier time keeping her crystal safe. You, Usagi-chan, unfortunately will

not."

Usagi nodded.

"It has always been that way. I am fine with that." smiled Usagi.

They all nodded and looked up the stairs, sighing.

* * *

_**End Note: Again, reviews (or flames) are greatly appreciated. :) Hoping to have more than three reviews by next time though. Hm... maybe I should give a shout out to all those that have reviewed by the next time I update? We'll see, I guess.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Authoress Note: Konbanwa minna-san! hehe, I got another chapter ready for you guys! Well, truthfully, it was already ready, I just had to upload it and edit it myself. -' ANYWAY, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm a multi-millionaire, able to pay my way through college myself? No? Then that means that I DON'T own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective creators, which is NOT me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure about this, Ami-chan?" asked Minako.

The blunette nodded.

"Hai. Tamiko-chan and I looked it over twice. We are heading to the North Pole." she said.

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako nodded. Ami had her Mercury Computer out and Tamiko was looking distant.

"Well then, we'll see you all when you get back." smiled Luna.

Artemis nodded.

"Be careful and good luck to you all." he said.

They nodded. Rei's family shrine was closed today as the family had gone to visit relatives. So, it was here that they had met when Tamiko and Ami had called them to tell them where they needed to go.

"Well then, let's get this done and over with so that I can get a triple chocolate fudge sundae!" cheered Usagi.

The girls all laughed and nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" cried Usagi.

"Earth Prism Power!" cried Tamiko.

"Mercury Power!" cried Ami.

"Mars Power!" cried Rei.

"Jupiter Power!" cried Makoto.

"Venus Power!" cried Minako.

"Make up!" they cried in unison.

When their transformations finished they stood in a circle and held hands. Closing their eyes they focused on their powers. Beams of light rose from them in their respective planetary colors.

"Sailor!" yelled Luna.

"Teleport!" yelled Artemis.

Their powers became brighter and they rose slightly off the ground before they vanished from sight.

"Good luck, everyone." sighed Artemis.

* * *

The senshi reappeared in the North Pole, just as a breeze blew by.

"C-Couldn't they go s-some place w-warm?" whined Sailor Moon.

Mercury sighed as she scanned their surroundings and the others were on the lookout for the Dark Kingdom. In their last battle they had defeated Kunzite, so now they wondered who the evil queen would send out next.

Mercury pointed to a dark 'volcano' in the distance.

"That's where we want to go." she said.

As they started to go that way they heard evil laughter. Twirling, they came face-to-face with five other girls. The senshi immediately took up defence around Sailor Moon. The girls laughed.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Mars.

"We are the _Doom 'n' Gloom_ girls." said the one with long blond hair, clearly their leader.

The senshi glared as they prepared to attack. The leader put a hand up towards the senshi and vines shot forward. The senshi split as they dodged. Well, Earth had to pull Sailor Moon with her to save her, but they made it

out of the way without a scratch.

"There's only five of them! One of us will survive to protect our Princess!" cried Mars.

They nodded, except Sailor Moon. Earth shook her head slightly.

_Sometimes it's a good thing she's not as serious as she was before. She doesn't understand what Mars meant._ she thought.

Another vine was sent towards them and Earth pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, getting grasped by the vine in her stead.

"Earth!" screamed Sailor Moon as Earth struggled to not be taken.

"Supreme Thunder!" cried Jupiter, severing the vine.

Earth collapsed and Sailor Moon was by her side. Suddenly, Jupiter was caught.

"Jupiter!" cried the senshi.

The five Doom 'n Gloom girls surrounded Jupiter, each having a 'hand' in her capture. Mars and Sailor Moon were ready to attack when they became a tight circle around Jupiter.

"Don't worry about me!" yelled Jupiter.

The antennae on her tiara rose up and thunder crackled around her.

"I call upon the power of Jupiter! Shower down! Supreme Thunder!" screamed Jupiter with all her might.

A mighty lightning bolt streamed down and there was a flash of light. The senshi protected Sailor Moon and when the light faded they looked up to see a charred body of a Doom 'n Gloom girl, and Sailor Jupiter's lifeless body

surrounded by a beautiful ice-shard hill. Sailor Moon's eyes widened, but the other senshi quickly pulled her away. Once up on a hill they stopped and looked back. Sailor Moon was crying and the other senshi refused to look

back the way they came.

"Well, that's one annoying brat down." said a voice.

They turned and saw the remaining Doom 'n Gloom girls. Mercury pulled up her visor and computer.

"Get the Princess out of here!" she yelled as she began typing away.

Mars, Venus and Earth nodded. Mars and Venus pulled on Sailor Moon while Earth sent a distraction attack at the girls.

"Element Fusion!" she cried.

There was a blast, but Mercury nodded and Earth ran off towards the other three. On her way there she heard Mercury scream in pain and tears came to her eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury._ she thought as she caught up to the trio before her.

* * *

"I can't do this! I'm not ready, we're not ready!" sobbed Sailor Moon as she sat on the frozen ground.

Earth looked at the other two senshi, who nodded. It seemed that they had decided that Earth would be the one to survive and protect their princess. Earth nodded to them, letting them know that she understood.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. Venus turned.

"Sailor Moon!" she cried as she pushed the princess and senshi of the moon out of the way.

Vines shot out of the red circle and enclosed around Venus' waist.

"Venus!" cried Sailor Moon as Earth and Mars were by her side, looking for any more signs of trouble.

"Run! Don't l-let them catch you!" gasped Venus.

She cried out as she was pulled underground. Earth pulled on Sailor Moon's arm, getting her to slowly move away from the sounds of battle that came from beneath their feet. They ran until they were a good distance away.

"We can't. We're not ready. We didn't train properly." sobbed Sailor Moon, "Mars, Earth, let's go. We'll leave, become stronger and then come back."

The two senshi shook their heads as the last two surviving Doom 'n Gloom girls appeared. Mars stepped forward. Sailor Moon grabbed her shoulder.

"No! I can't let you go!" she said.

Mars shook her off.

"You're our Princess, our hope, our light." said Mars sadly, "We cannot let them kill you and put out your light."

Earth nodded and held onto Sailor Moon's wrist as the senshi of Mars faced down her doom.

"Fire-" started Mars, but the girls dove into the frozen ground on either side of her.

Sailor Moon and Earth gasped and Mars tried to gauge where they would come from. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet rose up and she was swallowed. They heard sounds of battle and then there was an explosion.

When they could look again, two burned bodies lay at their feet and Sailor Mars was within the frozen beauty which was her tomb. Sailor Moon pulled away and tried to run to Mars, but Earth was faster and stopped her.

Picking up the sobbing senshi, she ran away from the senshi of Mars's body. Once they were far enough away, Earth put Sailor Moon down. She had stopped sobbing.

_We will save you all, I promise._ thought Earth as a few tears slid down her own cheek.

The two stood there, thinking when they felt it. They turned, only to be captured in a red ball.

"Let me out of here!" screamed Sailor Moon.

Earth knew that this was Beryl's doing, so she stood silently, waiting to give retribution to the evil queen of the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

They reappeared in a creepy looking throne room and the ball disintegrated. Sailor Moon fell on her bottom and Earth landed easily on her feet.

"Welcome to the Dark Kingdom." laughed a pale looking red head.

The two senshi looked at her. Wearing a tight fitting dark violet dress she held on to a staff with an orb on the top. Her skin was ashen and her eyes a pale green. Her long, curly red hair hung down past her feet. Long nails

completed the creepy, evil queen look.

"Well, it seems that there is a senshi for Earth after all. What do you think about this, Endymion?" said Queen Beryl.

A shadow to the right of her stood and smirked.

"I think she must be fraud. I am the Prince of Earth, the heir for the royal family." he said darkly.

"You're wrong!" cried Sailor Moon.

Sailor Earth stood just before the senshi of the moon, keeping a wary eye out for any trouble. The evil queen and corrupt noble stood before her, laughing.

"Oh, do tell." laughed Queen Beryl.

"Sailor Earth is the proper and rightful heir to the throne of Earth. She is the Princess of Earth and possess the Rainbow Crystal!" screamed Sailor Moon.

_Thank you for letting them know a secret._ sighed Earth mentally.

Queen Beryl and Endymion looked surprised.

"Humph. There's no such thing as the Rainbow Crystal. It is merely a legend." scoffed Queen Beryl, "And even if there was, Endymion would possess it as the Prince of Earth."

Sailor Earth cocked an eyebrow. Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Endymion, deal with them, would you?" asked the queen, as if she was bored and wanted a show.

Endymion smirked.

"But of course, my Queen." he said.

He pulled out his sword and ran forward. In a flash of blue sparkles, Earth held her wand and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. Endymion lifted his sword up and brought it down.

"NO!" screamed Sailor Moon.

Earth was on one knee, using her wand to keep Endymion's sword from slicing clean through her.

"Rainbow Earth Power!" grunted Sailor Earth.

The Rainbow Crystal glowed and Endymion was blown away from her. She stood and was panting slightly. Endymion and Queen Beryl glared at the senshi of Earth.

"It appears that you are more powerful than I gave you credit for, Sailor Earth." said Queen Beryl, "Endymion, make her the first to die."

Endymion grimaced as he stood, but nodded, glaring at Sailor Earth with eyes full of hate.

"It will be my pleasure." he said.

He pulled out a black rose and threw it at Earth. Earth was unable to avoid it fast enough. The rose stuck into her arm and then 'grew' to surround her body, trapping her arms by her side. Dark energy crackled and Earth

screamed in pain.

"No. Stop it!" cried Sailor Moon.

The black rose vanished and Earth fell to the ground. Grasping her wand, she felt as if her time was drawing near. She stood and pointed the wand at Endymion this time.

"You will not live passed this battle to destroy my Princess." she told him, "Rainbow Earth Power!"

A blast of multiple colors shot forth and ran straight into the man. Eyes widened in pain and there was a flash of light before Endymion was no more. In his place, was a man that look just like him.

_His reincarnation will never have to suffer from now on._ thought Earth as she fell to her knees panting.

Sailor Moon ran over to her and embraced her warmly.

"Princess, I'm fine. Just a little tired." smiled Earth warmly.

Sailor Moon nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad." she said.

"I'm going to be sick." said Queen Beryl, gaining their attention.

She was holding up a large black crystal that was crackling with dark energy. Sailor Earth narrowed her eyes and stood.

"Take this!" screamed the evil queen as she launched the crystal at them.

Sailor Moon gasped but Earth acted.

"Element Fusion!" she cried.

The attack tore through the crystal, leaving just sharp shards heading their way as it struck Queen Beryl. Earth turned and protected Sailor Moon with her own body. Her eyes widened, her back arched, and she gasped in

pain as the shards penetrated her body ruthlessly. She fell to the ground, breathing harshly as she felt her blood fill her lungs. She heard Queen Beryl's scream and felt that she had destroyed her. Sailor Moon fell to her

knees beside Earth.

"N-No." she said, tears falling.

Earth raised a shaking hand and wiped the tears away.

"F-For the good of a-all, remember?" she stuttered, feeling her life leave her.

"N-No. Not like this." cried Sailor Moon.

Earth closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are safe, Princess. That's what matters." she said, her voice strong as the last of her life left her body.

Her arm fell limply to her side. Sailor Moon screamed in pain.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Earth. I will find a way to save you." promised the senshi of the moon as the throne room began to collapse.

* * *

Sailor Moon ran and found herself outside. There, she saw a large flower had blossomed, with Queen Metallia as the center. The large Queen looked over at her.

"Sailor Moon. Die." she said.

A large blast of icy dark power crashed into the senshi of the moon and an explosion was heard. Queen Metallia smirked until the top of the frozen explosion burst open to reveal Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom,

holding the Crescent Moon wand with the Silver Crystal in it.

"I will defeat you and save my friends," she said, looking up, "in the name of the Moon!"

Queen Metallia glared and drew power to herself. She sent it as a blast of streaming energy. Princess Serenity looked up at the energy that was coming towards her. She brought her Crescent Moon Wand up.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she cried.

Pink energy formed and the two opposing energies struck each other. Queen Metallia laughed.

"What are you doing? You think that this world will be saved?" she asked.

Princess Serenity looked up with determined eyes.

"It will be saved. I will save it and banish you from it forever." replied Princess Serenity.

Queen Metallia laughed and sent another wave of dark energy to join with her beam. Princess Serenity strained under the force of the power.

"I will save it!" she cried.

Ghostly hands covered her own, and a ghostly figure with a familiar wand kneeled below her, pointing the wand at the evil Queen.

"Mercury Power!" said the spirit of Mercury.

"Mars Power!" said the spirit of Mars.

"Jupiter Power!" said the spirit of Jupiter.

"Venus Power!" said the spirit of Venus.

"Rainbow Earth Power!" said the spirit of Earth.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes as she felt everybody's power filling her. She opened them with a determined look.

"Moon Prism Power!" she cried.

Energy filled the Silver Crystal and its wielder. A burst of pink light came forth. Queen Metallia looked on in horror. She could not escape it this time. It consumed her and Princess Serenity returned to her Sailor Moon form and fell.

"I wish for us to return to the time we were carefree..." she said as she died and the pink energy consumed her.

* * *

Luna looked up sadly as Tamiko and Usagi came downstairs. Usagi was chatting happily to Tamiko, who listened and smiled. At the bottom of the stairs, Usagi tripped and landed flat on her face. She began to cry while

Tamiko giggled politely behind a hand. Luna remembered the conversation she'd held with Setsuna.

* * *

**Memory Flash**

_The two women looked in on Tamiko and Usagi. They'd both felt a strong power and when they looked at their calendars, it was as if the year where the senshi had fought Beryl didn't exist. They sat down in the dining room._

_"Tomorrow, when they wake up, I will tell them that I have asked you to live here with them as I am always away." said Setsuna, "I will return to the Time Gates for some time. They will not remember anything, so don't_

_tell them anything."_

_Luna was shocked._

_"But what if Beryl and the Dark Kingdom return?" she asked._

_Setsuna shook her head._

_"The Dark Kingdom and its Queen were defeated. There should be peace now." said the senshi of time, "I cannot, however, see into the future as well as I would like, so I do not know if the peace will last. If they do recover_

_their memories, they may not recover them fully. You will have to help with that then."_

_Luna nodded and the two women went to bed._

**End Memory Flash**

**

* * *

**

_That was two months ago. Now Tamiko-chan is fighting alone again._ thought Luna, _At least it is as Sailor Earth. I must have a talk with her later to see how much she remembers._

_

* * *

_

**_End Note: So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review or flame. Remember, I welcome flames, as I do need something to roast my marshmallows with. XD Have a good night!_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so here is Chapter 7! haha sorry for the long wait, but since I'm sick I thought I should update this one a little bit. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, seriously, I'd be uber rich and not writing of if that was the case.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Usagi! Sit down already!" said an irritated Rei.

Usagi laughed but sat down. They were back up in Tamiko's room. It had been just over a year since they had defeated Beryl. They were now in the 9th grade and preparing for the high school entrance exams. They had also

since defeated Ali and Ann, the Black Moon Clan from the 30th Century, and just recently the Death Busters and Pharaoh Ninety. They had also said farewell to ChibiUsa, Usagi's daughter from the 30th century. They had met

the pink haired girl when the Black Moon Clan had attacked her home and thus sending her back through time to find the lost Silver Crystal. Since then, she'd come back to train as a sailor senshi.

"So, what are you thinking about, Tamiko-chan?" asked Minako softly as Usagi and Rei got into another tongue war.

Tamiko sighed and shook her head.

"Ah, it's nothing. Sometimes my head just gets stuck in the past." she said.

Minako nodded, although she didn't understand fully what Tamiko meant. She glanced over at her lover and smiled. Tamiko smiled as well, seeing where Minako was looking, but she felt her heart constrict. She missed her own

lover dearly and wondered if she'd been reincarnated as well.

"Tamiko-chan!" wailed Usagi, running over to her friend and adoptive sister to hide from Rei.

Tamiko giggled and ducked when Rei threw a pillow their way. It hit Usagi square in the face. Usagi was about to throw it back when they all felt it.

"Mou! Can't we just have peace for the rest of the year!" whined Usagi.

Tamiko shook her head.

"Guess not." she said, "Let's go and see who or what is causing this."

The rest of the senshi nodded their heads. As they were heading out, Usagi and Tamiko looked at Setsuna's empty room. The senshi of time had saved Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's lives, but at the cost of her own. They

looked at each other and nodded. They would protect this world fiercely to make up for Sailor Pluto.

* * *

Sailor Venus dodged the attack.

"You've got to be kidding me! This thing is strong!" she gasped.

Mercury gasped as an attack headed her way.

"Cosmic Elements Shine!"

Sailor Earth's attack shot forward, narrowly missing Mercury's shoulder as it collided with the other attack. The two blew up and Earth shot forward, pushing Mercury to the ground as she went. The two landed and rolled until

they came to a stop. They stood and Mercury smiled grimly.

"Thanks." she said.

Earth nodded and they looked to see something coming from the sky.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Little pink hearts started to attack the youma.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" gasped the senshi.

The little pink senshi-in-training nodded and smiled as she landed beside Sailor Moon. Suddenly, there was another bright light. A Pegasus appeared from within and pointed its golden horn at the moon senshi. They closed their

eyes.

"It feels warm." murmured Sailor Moon.

Chibi Moon nodded her head. In a flash of light both transformed. The senshi gasped.

"Super-" said Mercury.

"-Sailor-" said Jupiter.

"-Moon." finished Earth.

The two powered up moon senshi opened their eyes. They nodded to each other. Super Sailor Chibi Moon pulled out a heart shaped bell.

"Onegai! Pegasus!" she prayed, bowing on one knee.

She then rose and grasped the bell.

"Twinkle Yell!" she cried.

The Pegasus' horn glowed and Super Sailor Moon's wand came out and transformed. It was now the Moon Kaleidoscope.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" cried Sailor Moon.

The youma shrieked and cried out as it disappeared.

"Stage out!" it cried and then it was gone.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon returned to their normal forms and collapsed as Pegasus vanished.

"Sailor Moon!" cried the senshi, "Sailor Chibi Moon!"

They rushed to the senshi of the moon's sides.

"We're okay, just a little drained." replied Sailor Moon.

Chibi Moon nodded.

* * *

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were enjoying a day out, courtesy of Tamiko. The girl had decided that with the resealing of Nehelenia that they should be treated. The girls try to do the same for her, but she had given them the

slip and they couldn't find her. So, they had taken the tickets that Tamiko had given them and gone out. It was at a concert for a new pop star called Starlight. The girls were excited when Tamiko had given them the tickets,

but then tried to get her to go along with them. Now, they were just leaving the concert area in the park. They were each thinking to themselves when they saw Usagi and ChibiUsa.

"Usagi-chan, ChibiUsa-chan, what's up?" smiled Minako.

ChibiUsa looked at Usagi and nodded.

"I've come to say good bye. I must return to the 30th century now." said ChibiUsa.

The girls gasped.

"Eh?" said Rei.

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"It's time for me to go. I received a letter from Okaa-sama." said the younger moon senshi, "I've already said good bye to Tamiko-chan, before the concert."

The girls all nodded then. They were sad that she was leaving, but felt that it was probably for the best. They walked together to a secluded part of the park, and found Tamiko there, sitting on a bench.

"Tamiko-chan!" smiled Usagi and ChibiUsa.

Tamiko turned and smiled.

"How did it go?" asked Usagi, "Do you think you sang well enough for your message to be heard?"

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako gasped when Tamiko nodded. She winked at them.

"That's why I couldn't go with you, I was the one singing." she said, giggling.

"No way! Starlight wears such revealing clothes and well, you don't, Tamiko-chan." said Minako.

Tamiko giggled.

"I know. That's the whole idea." she said, "So, did you like it?"

The girls were all laughing and talking when the realized the sun was setting. ChibiUsa gave each of them a hug and stood a few feet away from them.

"Bye." she said as she pulled out a key from around her neck.

"See you soon." smiled Ami.

The others nodded. ChibiUsa smiled and held the key up.

"Gates of Time! Open the door and show me the path! Allow me access! Time God Chronos!" yelled ChibiUsa.

A pink beam of light flashed down behind ChibiUsa. She smiled at the others and was about to go inside when there was a flash of light above them. Everybody looked up and saw shooting stars.

"Wow." said Usagi, ChibiUsa and Minako.

"There's so many of them." commented Ami.

Tamiko narrowed her eyes slightly. Suddenly, the pink light behind ChibiUsa flickered and then vanished.

"ChibiUsa!" gasped Usagi.

ChibiUsa ran over to them.

"That's strange." said Makoto.

"What could've caused it?" asked Tamiko.

"Perhaps the energy from the meteor shower?" suggested Ami.

They all nodded and looked up again. Tamiko flinched suddenly, as she felt something enter her eye.

"Itai." she said softly, rubbing her eye.

Usagi and the others looked at her.

"Are you okay, Tamiko-chan?" asked ChibiUsa.

Tamiko rubbed her eye and smiled at ChibiUsa. A golden glimmer flashed in her eye before it faded.

"Not to worry. I'm fine, ChibiUsa-chan." she said.

The others looked at each other. Something felt off about their friend.

* * *

A couple days later found Usagi banging on Tamiko's door.

"Tamiko-chan! Come on! You'll be late!" she yelled.

"I'm not feeling well. Go on without me, Usagi-chan." came the reply.

Usagi huffed and went downstairs. Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, and Luna were sitting in the living room.

"Tamiko-chan, there's something wrong with her." she said to herself, but the others heard her.

"I agree. She even called and cancelled her concert for today and tomorrow." said Setsuna.

"We'll go and talk with Artemis-san and see what he thinks." said Hotaru.

The other two women nodded and Usagi smiled.

"Alright. Thank you." she said and she ran out the door.

Hotaru, Setsuna, and Luna looked at each other.

"Setsuna-mama, can't you see what is happening?" asked Hotaru, shivering.

"Gomen, but I can't. Something is blocking my access to the Time Gates." she said, "We should talk with Haruka and Michiru as well."

Luna nodded.

"I'll talk with Artemis, and you two will talk with Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" she asked.

Setsuna and Hotaru nodded and the trio left.

* * *

Tamiko watched through her curtains as everybody left. She knew that this was the work of some evil force, but she didn't know what or how it was affecting her. She rubbed her eye and sat down at her vanity again, staring

into the mirror. Her left eye glittered with a golden shine as laughter could be heard.

* * *

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, ChibiUsa and Minako were in Rei's room at the shrine. It was empty again today.

"It's been a week. Tamiko-chan needs to get better." said Ami, worried for her friend.

"That reminds me. I brought her something to eat yesterday and she was just standing before her full length mirror, completely in a daze." said Usagi.

"It's like the illness that is affecting other young women around the town." said Minako, "Perhaps she has caught it?"

The door to Rei's room slid open and there stood Setsuna and Hotaru.

"The duel senshi is in danger." said Hotaru ominously, "She is being used to destroy the one with the shining golden hair."

Everybody looked at Usagi. She stood, eyes determined.

"Then this new enemy, " she said, "has attacked Tamiko-chan."

* * *

The senshi were running across building tops, a trick that Tamiko had taught them to decrease the time it took to get somewhere.

"If she was attacked, we would've known!" yelled Mercury.

"But that girl at school! She had a golden shine in her eyes! I've seen that with Tamiko-chan too!" cried Sailor Moon.

"We need to hurry! She's our friend and she's in danger!" cried Venus.

"Uranus and Neptune should be there by now. We must hurry." said Pluto.

The senshi leapt and landed before said senshi.

"Space Sword Blaster!" cried Uranus.

"Submarine Reflection!" yelled Neptune.

The two attacks destroyed the mirrors, but they reappeared. Pluto and Saturn took up defence with them.

"We'll handle it out here, go and save Tamiko-chan!" said Saturn.

Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus nodded and ran into the house. Suddenly, Sailor Moon stopped.

"Mirrors. We are fighting mirrors." she said softly.

"Sailor Moon! Hurry!" insisted Mars.

"Who have we fought before who used mirrors?" asked Sailor Moon, her eyes hardening.

The senshi gasped.

"Nehelenia!" the cried.

They hurried up to Tamiko's room, to see her slumped before the mirror, Nehelenia standing on the other side.

"Release Tamiko-chan from your spell, Nehelenia!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Nehelenia laughed and reached out, grasping Tamiko's shoulder.

"Why would I do that? You sealed me here while laughing at my misery, Princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom. I will take away everything deal to you." she said while pulling Tamiko into the mirror.

The senshi saw that Tamiko's eyes held fear and anger, yet she could not make her body protest. Suddenly, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were behind the Inner senshi. Sailor Moon ran towards the mirror, hoping to grasp

Tamiko, but she crashed into it instead.

"If you want this girl back, Sailor Moon, you must come for her by dawn." laughed Nehelenia as she and Tamiko vanished.

Sailor Moon punched the mirror, shattering it.

"Sailor Moon." said Mars.

Sailor Moon turned to them, tears falling.

"We must go and save Tamiko-chan." she said.

Her eyes were determined. The others nodded. Suddenly, Chibi Moon began to fade in and out. Everybody gasped.

"Chibi Moon!" cried Sailor Moon.

Chibi Moon faded as she lost her transformation. Sailor Saturn caught her.

"ChibiUsa-chan!" she cried.

Pluto frowned.

"Something is causing a disturbance in the time stream." she said and de-transformed.

The other senshi followed and ChibiUsa was put on Tamiko's bed. They all sat around the large, low table that was in Tamiko's room for their study sessions and senshi meetings. Setsuna served tea to everybody with Luna's

help.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Usagi sadly.

"We can't just go there without a plan of some kind. She'll be expecting that." said Ami.

The others nodded.

"Koneko-chan can't go. It's clearly a trap to catch her." said Ten'oh Haruka firmly.

Kaioh Michiru nodded.

"Usagi-chan, you are the target of this woman's anger. We cannot allow you to leave and go to her." she said.

Minako and Rei became angry. They stood up, glaring at the two elder girls of the Outer senshi.

"What would you two know?" demanded Rei, "You were not there for all those times that Tamiko-chan gave her life for Usagi! You have no idea what kind of friendship the two share!"

"You two cannot talk as if you know everything. You have not seen what Tamiko-chan goes through to keep Usagi-chan happy. You have no idea how many times Tamiko-chan has taken a hit or attack for Usagi-chan." said

Minako darkly, "Or the rest of us. She works twice as hard as we do and you're telling Usagi-chan that she's not allowed to go and save her? How heartless."

Haruka and Michiru were not happy. The four glared at each other, until Hotaru spoke.

"We are not saying that we do not know how you feel. Tamiko-chan has taken hits for us as well. However, Nehelenia is using Tamiko-chan to try and capture Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan is our princess and it is better if the rest of

us go rather than to lose our hope, our light." she said.

Everybody settled down. Suddenly, Ami looked surprised.

"Eh? Usagi-chan?" she said, looking beside her.

Everybody looked and saw that Usagi was indeed gone.

"Eh! She's gone!" cried Rei.

They all scrambled down the two flights of stairs to find Eternal Sailor Moon flying off. Rei ran forward and dove to stop her. However, she missed and Sailor Moon flew up into the sky.

"Usagi! Baka!" cried Rei.

"We have to go after her, regardless of if it is a trap." said Minako in a strong, firm voice.

Everybody turned to her, nodded to their leader.

"I-I'm coming too." said a voice.

Everybody turned and saw ChibiUsa leaning against the door.

"ChibiUsa-chan! You can't!" cried Hotaru.

ChibiUsa shook her head.

"She's my Okaa-sama, my friend. We must go and save her, together." said ChibiUsa as she pulled out her henshin locket.

Everybody smiled and nodded. Once they were all transformed, they stood in a circle, holding hands.

"We will go." said Venus, "We will go into this trap and protect Usagi-chan."

"She's our princess, our hope and light." said Pluto.

"We cannot let our hope and light go out." said Uranus.

"Together we will save her." said Saturn.

"We will return with our hope and light." said Mercury, "And we will bring Tamiko-chan with us."

They all nodded and focused their powers.

"Moon Crisis!" cried Chibi Moon.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" cried Mercury.

"Mars Crystal Power!" cried Mars.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" cried Jupiter.

"Venus Crystal Power!" cried Venus.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" cried Uranus.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" cried Neptune.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" cried Saturn.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" cried Pluto.

"Sailor Teleport!" they cried and vanished from sight.

"Good luck, everyone. Bring back our light and hope." said Luna.

* * *

Usagi looked up. Determined blue eyes found the castle that Nehelenia was waiting in with her friend. She thought back to all the times that Tamiko had saved her life or protected her with her own body.

* * *

**Memory Flash**

_"Take this!" screamed the evil queen as she launched the crystal at them._

_Sailor Moon gasped but Earth acted._

_"Element Fusion!" she cried._

_The attack tore through the crystal, leaving just sharp shards heading their way as it struck Queen Beryl. Earth turned and protected Sailor Moon with her own body.

* * *

_

_"I won't let you take her!" cried Sailor Earth._

_She leapt forward and struck Diamond square in the chest. He dropped Sailor Moon and ChibiUsa and glared at Earth.

* * *

_

_"I can't allow you to harm her!" yelled Sailor Earth._

_Fiore looked up and his look softened. Sailor Earth leapt down and stood between Sailor Moon and the alien man._

_"Tamiko, come. We will leave and this world can be cleansed of the evil that has tried to corrupt you." he said._

_Sailor Earth shook her head, her red hair twirling. Fiore looked over her shoulder with anger at Sailor Moon._

_"She has poisoned you, hasn't she?" he said angrily, "I will save you, Tamiko."_

_He shot his nails out, shooting around Sailor Earth and aiming for Sailor Moon. Sailor Earth's eyes narrowed and she ran forward, just making it before Sailor Moon was struck._

_"Sailor Moon!" she cried as she pushed the moon senshi out of the way, being pierced as she did so.

* * *

_

_"No! I won't allow you to harm her!" cried Sailor Earth, "Rainbow Crystal Power!"_

_Mistress Nine's beam of energy was deflected by Sailor Earth's Rainbow Crystal.

* * *

_

_"Super Sailor Moon!" cried the senshi._

_The beam from the Ice Queen loomed ever closer to the senshi of the moon._

_"Cosmic Elements Shine!"_

_The new attack met with the Ice Queen's attack, halting it from killing the senshi of the moon. Sailor Earth stood proudly before her princess.

* * *

_

_Super Sailor Earth pushed through the rubble she was buried under to see Nehelenia grasping Sailor Moon's unconscious form. She ran forward as Sailor Moon opened her eyes. Sailor Earth's sceptre appeared. She ran forward_

_and held the sceptre up high and brought it down hard on Nehelenia's shoulder, shattering it. She dropped Sailor Moon and lurched, intending on crushing her throat._

_"NO!" screamed Sailor Earth, "Rainbow Elements Collide!"_

_The attack hit Nehelenia. She glared and turned, picking up a small pink form as she ran up the stairs. The stairs began to disappear as the building began to float up. Sailor Earth ran and leapt up, chasing after Nehelenia._

_"Earth." whispered Sailor Moon weakly.

* * *

_

_The Dream Queen laughed as she held ChibiUsa in her grasp. Super Sailor Moon darted forward. Super Sailor Earth saw the barrier and ran forward, jumping in just before Sailor Moon could hit the barrier. She pushed her back_

_pushing herself into the barrier in the process. It shocked her so much that she lost her transformation._

_"Earth!" cried Sailor Moon, catching her limp form._

**End Memory Flash

* * *

**

She nodded to herself and began to start forward.

* * *

The other senshi appeared in what looked like outer space.

"Hold tightly. We don't know what Nehelenia is up to." said Venus.

The others nodded. Chibi Moon faded in and out again.

_No! I know that my Okaa-sama is still alive!_ she thought, thinking of all the people who loved her.

Sailor Saturn squeezed her hand and Chibi Moon looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Queen Nehelenia sat on her throne, watching Usagi struggle against what was now a snow storm. She swirled the liquid in her glass and then dumped it on the floor, crushing the glass in her grasp. She turned and smiled as

she saw Tamiko's limp form on the raised platform.

_Soon,_ she thought, _very soon that wretched Moon Princess will be no more and I will be the rightful Queen of the Silver Moon Kingdom as I was meant to be._

Tamiko's eye glowed gold softly and Nehelenia laughed. Then the mirror before her switched to show the senshi.

"Ch. They followed their precious princess did they? Well, no matter, they will not make it here alive." she said as she stood. She tossed the glass shards that were in her hand at the mirror, watching with a smug satisfaction as

the shards melted into the mirror.

* * *

The senshi spotted something coming their way.

"Hold tight! Don't let go of each other!" yelled Venus.

They all nodded as a whirlwind smashed into them. Everybody strained as they held tightly to each other. Then, one by one, their grips slipped and they were separated. Mercury and Uranus, Mars and Neptune, Venus and

Pluto, Saturn and Chibi Moon, and Jupiter alone. They heard Nehelenia laugh at them.

_**(A/N: you all should know how each of the groups ends up the mirrors, so I'm going to skip retelling that and go straight to Jupiter since hers will be different.)

* * *

**_

Usagi sighed as she trudged through the snow. Suddenly, there was a path of flowers to her left. She turned and looked around and saw that she was in a field of such flowers.

"Who are you?" asked a flower.

Usagi looked down.

"I'm looking for a friend, Tamiko-chan. Have you seen her?" asked Usagi.

The flower frowned.

"Who is Tamiko?" asked the flower beside the first.

"She's a friend of mine with long red hair, mahogany eyes, and a kind heart." replied Usagi.

She felt tired, as if something was draining her energy. She didn't see the beam of dark power coming her way as she fought off the tiredness. Suddenly, an attack rang through the air.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Usagi looked up as Sailor Jupiter landed in front of her, between herself and Nehelenia.

"I won't allow you to harm her!" shouted Jupiter, eyes looking determined.

Nehelenia narrowed her eyes at Jupiter. Jupiter looked over her shoulder at Usagi while keeping an eye on Nehelenia.

"Go! I'll hold her here. Go to the castle and save Tamiko-chan." she said.

Usagi nodded as the world shattered around them, showing them the reality of the place they were in. Nehelenia tried to attack Usagi as she ran towards the castle, but Jupiter interfered.

"I will not allow you to harm my princess." she said.

Nehelenia narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Usagi groaned as she finally reached the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Nehelenia smirking, Tamiko laying limply on a raised platform, and Chibi Moon fading further out of existence.

"ChibiUsa!" she cried, hurrying over to the senshi-in-training.

She held her close to her as Chibi Moon kept fading out.

"S-Save Tamiko-chan, Usagi." she said weakly, "You must save her."

With the last word, Chibi Moon faded out completely. Usagi stood and looked over at Tamiko. Her one eye was constantly glowing gold. Usagi started to walk over to her when she was blasted back by Nehelenia. Usagi slowly

looked up.

"You are too late. It will be dawn soon and this girl will remain forever in the nightmare." she said, "However, before I send you to join her, take a look at those who will watch your demise."

Usagi stood shakily and turned. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. Eight mirrors held her friends and guardians. She turned back to Nehelenia who was grinning now.

"Yes! I love that! The look of hate in your eyes!" she said, gloating.

Usagi shook her head.

"No. You are mistaken. I am unable to hate, the way you are referring to. I can, however, feel extreme anger towards you." said Usagi.

Nehelenia stopped laughing and shot another blast at Usagi. She tried to stand through it but was blasted back. Nehelenia marched over to her and grasped her throat lifting her and thrusting her against the wall.

"I feel sorry for you, Nehelenia. To have listened to the words of a cursed mirror, and then learning to push people away to live alone." said Usagi, "I couldn't have done that."

Nehelenia's eyes widened and she squeezed harder. Usagi flinched but continued to look at Nehelenia with sympathetic eyes. Suddenly, a hand grasped Nehelenia's and broke her wrist. Nehelenia cried out and flung her injured

arm out, striking the person who had broken her wrist. She saw glazed over eyes, one that held a golden glimmer, and a shaking body.

"Y-Y-You will n-not harm h-h-her." gasped out Tamiko as she struggled to control her body.

Nehelenia sneered at her and was about to strike when the mirrors holding the rest of the senshi shattered. The shard that was in Tamiko's eye came out and shattered out of existence as well. Tamiko blinked and sighed with

relief. Then she was engulfed in a light the same as Usagi. When the lights died down, the senshi were surrounding Nehelenia in a wide circle with Eternal Sailor Earth holding Chibi Moon's hand and Eternal Sailor Moon holding

her tier before her.

"Everyone, please." pleaded Sailor Moon.

The senshi closed their eyes and their tiara gems began to sparkle. Nehelenia panicked and tried to attack them. They were now able to withstand the attacks and stood strong.

"W-What's going on?" gasped Nehelenia.

"Can you feel it? This warm feeling? This power we have gathered for you?" asked Sailor Moon.

Nehelenia looked up at the warm light of the full moon.

"I-It's comforting." she said.

A light shot up to the moon and Nehelenia closed her eyes, engulfed in the warm light. When everybody opened their eyes, Nehelenia was gone and they were back in Usagi, Tamiko, Setsuna and Hotaru's house. They all smiled

at each other.

* * *

_**END A/N: YES! Nehelina went back to where she was supposed to be! lolz anyways, here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


End file.
